


Complete Me

by Harmony_Whisper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper
Summary: Yugi is all grown up and a college graduate while Atem is back in the past busy ruling Khemet. But after all these years they both still long for each other. However, Yugi makes a discovery that could not only reunite heim with Atem, but also change life for Atem as he knows it now. Through all of this, can love still be in the cards for them as they say? Yaoi.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot Spring day in the Egyptian desert known as Sinai. The air was dry with grains of sand flying this way and that on the winds. The landscape was full of rolling dunes and hills that looked as though they had been painted on a canvas of blue sky. While the temperature was broiling, the sights made up for it.

However, today was just a day for sightseeing, it was a day for exploration. A group of fresh out of college graduates were scattered about the desert, digging, scraping, brushing, trying to find any bit of history they could lay their hands on. They had each won a lucky spot on this excursion thanks to their hard work in completing their degrees in Archeology. To receive such a spot, they had to not only graduate from their respective programs with decent grade point averages, they also submitted award winning essays, completed an internship or two or three, and numerous recommendations had been sent on their behalf from their professors. All in all, if you really wanted in, you had to start as early as your Freshman year. 

“I am very pleased with you all.” A tall gray haired professor said. “You have been very cooperative and hard at work since we arrived! A successful dig indeed!

“But we haven't found anything Professor Hawkins.” A young woman said, looking a bit downtrodden.

Professor Arthur Hawkins laughed kindly.

“My dear, as you have learned, it can take years for the discovery of one artifact. The purpose of this experience is exposure and to build up a bit of patience and further understanding. Just look around you! This place is brimming with history, a past buried deep beneath the sands. This landscape alone speaks volumes!”

“Speaks of emptiness to me.” The girl uttered. “I really wanted us to find something worthwhile.”

A hand patted her shoulder. She turned to see a shy spiky hair boy give a kind smile.

“Don't worry.” He said. “Professor Hawkins has not led us on a wild goose chase. If he thinks there is something here, there is!”

“How can you be so sure Yugi?” She asked. “We haven't found a single thing and we have been here almost a week!”

“Well, it is a month's trip, so it is still early.” Yugi Mutou said. “We'll find something, I know we will!”

The girl shrugged and continued to brush some dust off of what was soon discovered to be a rock.

Later that evening, at the campsite as Yugi helped clean up the evening meal, Professor Hawkins decided it was time for a little chat.

“I did not want to say this in front of the others, but I am quite pleased you were able to come on this dig Yugi.”

“I hope Grandpa didn't lay any pressure on you?” Yugi said with a grin.

“Nonsense, your grandfather Solomon and I may be dear friends, but I don't believe in favoritism. You came with high regards from Domino University's Archeology Program. Your research too on cultural heritage here in Egypt was quite profound. It would be a mistake not to have you along.”

“Well Doctor Perkins made sure it was perfect for submission. I don't know how many late nights I pulled with that paper. Ishizu Ishtar too gave me a hand as well.”

“Ah, Ms. Ishtar, such a lovely woman and quite intelligent.” The professor exclaimed. “I hear she is coming out with a new publication on the role of women in ruling ancient Egypt.”

He looked at Yugi and really could not believe his eyes. While the boy..no young man..still held a little of his remarkable baby face and unusual hair, he could not help but see how he had grown in the last few years..since...that fateful time. He had grown taller by a few inches, a little bit of muscle appeared and now he held the air and maturity of a man, not a teenager. But the elderly professor couldn't help but notice. Those large eyes the strange amethyst color held a bit of dullness, a lack of the cheeriness that was once a part of the boy's mannerisms.

“How is Rebecca doing?” Yugi suddenly asked referring to Arthur's granddaughter.

“Oh, fine, just fine!” He said. “The FBI office is happy to have her on their criminal tracking team. Granted, she is barely fifteen, but she has shown such promise in the technological sector of criminal justice. It is a bit strange not having her here, but far be it for me to stop her when she has so much to give. I am glad at least her best friend and their family was willing to let her stay with them. ”

He winked at Yugi.

“And she still has a bit of a crush on you.”

Yugi blushed. He remembered the little blonde girl in glasses holding his arm like a vice declaring loudly to the world he was her boyfriend.

“So tell me Yugi.” He asked. “Anyone special for you right now? You hardly talk as it is.”

Yugi again blushed but shook his head.

“I've been too busy.” He said. “I don't have the time.”

“Nonsense!” Hawkins said slapping his back. “A young man finds the time if he is willing.”

Yugi put his chin in his hands.

“I'm not.” He said.

“What about that lovely Tea girl?” He asked, pressing a bit. “You two are quite close.”

Yugi smiled.

“Tea is one of my dearest friends, like a sister to me.” He said. “I don't feel that way about her. Besides, she is all the way in New York. She did well at Julliard and she is auditioning now for the New York City ballet company. She wants in, even if it is the tiniest role, if not she will hone her skills with another company until she can try out again. She will get in though, me and the guys went down to see her perform, she really can dance beautifully.”

“Ah and how are Joey and Tristan?” Hawking asked. “Still getting into scrapes?”

Yugi laughed.

“Not as much.” He said. “Joey has taken his competitive nature to the next level and working on becoming a PE teacher while Tristan is still working at the automotive shop. He wants to open his own business though designing motorcycles, so he's taking night classes at the junior college. Duke Devlin too has been working setting out the next format of his dice game.”

“Speaking of, I haven't even seen you pull out your Duel Monsters deck this whole week.” Hawkins added. “I am a bit surprised, I heard that your professors had to practically sit you next to them while they lectured, you never got a brief moment from all the students pestering you about the game.”

Yugi laughed a bit sadly.

“I still have my deck and I still play from time to time.” He said. “Just..you know..busy.”

Hawkins knew it was time to get to the bottom of this search.

“Yugi, if something is troubling you, please, I would like to help you. You have seem a bit forlorn on this excursion. Did something happen before you left.”

Yugi looked up.

“Oh no, no, I'm having a wonderful time!” He said. “I guess I do feel a bit frustrated that we haven't found anything, but really..I am just..tired. Maybe jet lag or something.”

“Well if you are not feeling well, do not push yourself my boy.” Hawkins said eying the young man. “You are allowed to take it easy and that sun can be quite strong. I would not want your grandfather to go after me should his dear grandson become ill while in my care. After all you may be an adult now, but I run this excursion and it is a tight ship I must say.”

Yugi laughed at the Professors euphemism. 

“I honestly feel fine.” He answered. “Really, I am just tired. In fact I might head to bed a little early if it is alright with you?”

“Quite alright indeed.” 

Yugi excused himself and went off to his large tent.  
Once he was securely inside he pulled out the deck of cards that had been hidden in one of his few duffel bags. The cards that held so much meaning to him. He pulled out one and smiled. The Heart of the Cards never failed as he looked longingly at his favorite card “The Dark Magician.” As if they knew already Yugi's heart was aching and needed to be lifted.

He continued to shuffle through the deck, looking at cards that not only he fought with, but another part of him as well. 

His other half.

His spirit.

It was strange that a simple card game could bring about chaos. But also such beauty and realization. It was also odd that objects like this cards or a certain puzzle held more than met the eye. But he didn't expect when it all ended, that he would find himself still longing, still wishing, still loving. 

The roof to the tent was open and Yugi looked up at the stars. They twinkled so brightly, so strongly, like that one night.

FLASHBACK

“What are we doing out here Yugi, you should be resting after today.”

“I just wanted to look at the stars.”

“They are lovely, but really Yugi you should get back inside with the others, today with Dartz must have worn you out.”

“I guess I am a bit restless after all of that. That's why I wanted to come outside for some air and look at the sky. I have barely had time to look at them since all that is happened.”

“I see, I apologize.”

Yugi turned to the tall being beside him. He was tall, with deep red, mysterious eyes, wearing the same outfit Yugi had worn that day. He had the same hairstyle as Yugi, but had a deep voice and a more defined face. Even with these differences it was hard to tell who was the other when one took place of the other.

Yugi smiled.

“You have nothing to apologize for Yami.” He said. “It is not your fault these things have happened.”

“But I have put you and your friends in constant danger.” The spirit named Yami said. “If only I could conquer my past without jeopardizing your lives. You should be living carefree and happy, not worrying about helping this five thousand year old ghost.”

Yami crossed his arms on his knees and looked up to the sky. Yugi was starting to realize that this brave, but lost Egyptian pharaoh who had come to him was not as tough as he seemed. He felt insecure, afraid.

Yugi put his hand on Yami's, even though Yami couldn't exactly feel it, Yugi believed it would provide some reassurance.

“You came here for a reason Pharaoh, and we are going to help you.” Yugi said. “You will not be alone in this fight, I won't let you and the others won't too. We want to help you find your past and we'll get there no matter what the danger. We have done it before haven't we?”

“Yes, but at what cost to all of you?” 

Yugi knew what was happening.

“You are still afraid of your dark side, even after you conquered Leviathan and Dartz.”

“I acted shamelessly and I could have lost you forever.” Yami said looking at Yugi sadly. It haunted him, how he let the Orichalcos take over him and how evil he had become to the cards...to Yugi..who nearly sacrificed his life to save Yami's.

“Please Pharaoh, stop torturing yourself with that, I didn't go away and you did fight the darkness that had taken over you. Let's just focus now on getting your to remember your past.”

Yami turned and looked directly in Yugi's eyes. Even though he was just a faint image that could not be touched, the look in his eyes still gave Yugi a chill up his spine.

“I promise you that I will never let that happen again.” Yami exclaimed. “You are my Light and I will protect you. My word is my bond and my bond is to you.”

Yugi felt his heart race as he stared up at the eyes of the spirit. He wanted so badly to touch the determined yet nervous face of the Pharaoh Yami. To hold him and let him know he was forgiven, that he was...loved.

“Then that is all I need to know.” Yugi said.

END FLASHBACK

Yugi looked up at the stars sadly.

“Pharaoh, can you hear me?” He asked. He then laughed brushing a tear from his eye. He laid down on top of his sleeping bag. “If you can, I wish I could have told you how I really feel...felt now I guess. There is no one, there was only you. I know I need to let go, but I can't. I miss you so much. But I guess it doesn't matter now. 

Meanwhile 5000 years in the Past

“The city is flourishing my Pharaoh, I don't recall seeing it thriving so well since before you returned.”

“I trust the people are taken care of, I want to make sure everyone is provided for no matter what status they maybe. We are a city built on prosperity for all, not just a select few.”

“Oh yes Pharaoh, the plans you laid out to help the destitute are now being brought to life.”

“And the children?”

“The new sanctuary you commanded for the young ones is nearly complete. Soon they will no longer call the empty roads their home. Many have already lined up to see how they can care for the abandoned little ones.”

“Be sure I personally will be making routine visits to ensure they are indeed being cared for.” The Pharaoh said as he looked at an outline of the rebuilt city on a scroll. “If the place is filthy or the children are becoming ill rest assured I will be holding people responsible. I want trustworthy caregivers, not manipulators looking for prestige built on falsification.”

“Yes my Pharaoh.” 

The Pharaoh looked to the men who stood in front of him. His knights as they were, Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias. Off at the side stood his advisor and cousin Seth. 

The Pharaoh gave a light smile as he stood. He was dressed simply in his white tunic that seemed brighter on his tanned skin, his jewelry of heavy earrings, bracelets and rings always shining as if new. And on his forehead, his crown with the simple eye, his bangs hanging over it. His simple moccasins barely made a sound as he approached his guards.

“You all are doing excellent work.” He said. “I am pleased with the way you have handled things since my return. I want our dear city to emerge from the rubble of the past into the brightness of the future. I cannot do it alone though and you have gone great lengths to ensure my people can live a better life than before. I am most gracious. Tomorrow night I will see to it that you are given a feast worthy of such kindness. But for now, if you will excuse me.”

The guards bowed and headed out of the room.

“You couldn't give them a feast tonight?” A voice said from the shadows. “Are you planning something that elaborate, they are just doing your orders, no need to spoil them.” Out emerged Seth.

The Pharoah put his hand to his head.

“It will be a simple evening, however, I want to be present to toast them. I would also like to invite more of the royal council so that they know I mean what I say about the city and I will do it with or without their approval. But tonight I do not feel up to such a preparation.”

“Then have one of your other advisors do it.”

“If you are offering then by all means.”

“NOT ME!” Seth said turning red in the face. “I advise on more important issues, not who gets to sit next to you at supper. Besides why must you be at the forefront of such trivial matters. You are Pharoah Atem.”

“Exactly, which is why I prefer to be at the forefront of any matter, no matter how small. I am sorry Seth but before I returned I faced numerous situations of manipulation and deceit from those I thought were trusting. Far be it for me to make those mistakes again.”

“Something has been on your mind though. You seem troubled.”

Atem said nothing as they walked through a long corridor. The Pharaoh stopped a moment and opened the door to one of them. It was a bedroom. Simple, yet to a citizen quite elaborate. A large bed, trunks holding precious items, the large window and balcony overlooking the city of Khemet.

“Do you think they will ever return Seth?”

Seth sighed.

“Of course we can only hope.” He said. “Stranger things have happened as it is said.”

Atem looked longingly in the room. The memories of his parents and the love they shared for him and each other. He then closed the door and walked a few feet down to another room.

“And...”

Seth sighed as they stared into the simple bedroom, the one of a beloved servant.

“Still no word on what happened to her.” 

“She cared for me when my parents were gone.” He said. “She became my second mother.”

“We tried cousin.”

“Is it a fool's wish to keep trying?” Atem asked.

Seth once again had no idea what to say.

“I guess I am being silly.” Atem finally answered. “I came back knowing that there were things that could not be changed, but still I had some hope that maybe there was some returned. That rotten war had taken everything from us. I often wonder, why me? Why did I get sent into that world?”

“You rarely speak of it.” Seth said. “You barely tell us what it had been like, except at night. You walk these corridors uttering to yourself.”

Atem looked at his cousin.

“And I thought you slept well at night?” He said. 

“How could I with your mumbling?” Seth said. “But far be it for me to bother you. You seem like you are in deep thought and you keep saying this one word..Yugi.”

 

Atem looked up in surprise.

“What is this Yugi?” He asked. “And why does it plague your mind so?”

Atem knew he couldn't lie to his trusted cousin.

“Just...someone very important to me that I had met.” Atem answered. “He was the reason I was able to return in the first place.”

“Do you long for...him?” Seth said knowing he might have been stepping a boundary. Just because they were cousins did not give Seth complete free reign on speaking his mind. One wrong move and he could go from high priest to prisoner in moments.

“Don't we all long for someone?” Atem answered. 

“Yes..but...”

“I shall retire now. Good night Seth.”

Before Seth could utter a single word Pharaoh Atem disappeared into his own chambers.

With a sigh Atem approached his window. Night had fallen and though indeed tired, he knew he would not be able to sleep. He went out to his balcony overlooking his city that was tucking in for it's slumber. Staring up at the bright moon he smiled sadly.

“Yugi?” He whispered. “If only I could sense you like I once could. To have you near me again. Above all else, that would make me complete.”

Atem closed his eyes and remembered.

FLASHBACK

For Atem, at the time known as Yami or just Pharoah and before that, just Spirit, this world was indeed strange to him. Though he could sense familiarity things were not the same as they had been in Egypt, that he could tell. Things that were so complex in his time were now so simple. These games he played going from simple cards to metal compartments worn on his wrist that would deal him the card, the food (though only he ate when he had taken the form of Yugi), the clothing, it was a bit daunting. 

The education too threw Atem for a loop.

“You seem tense spirit?” Yugi said walking home from school one day, the Millenium Puzzle that currently housed his friend in dangling from his neck. “Are you feeling alright?”

Atem was a bit tense as he leaned against a wall in his little room. Yugi's history class had started a lesson on Egypt and to hear the changes that have happened the over many milleniums ago had made him a bit stressed. He knew Egypt had to do with him being a pharaoh, but not knowing the rest of his memories along with the huge changes that had occurred in the country itself made him uneasy. He wanted to know more, but even a high school teacher can only explain so much.

“I feel fine Yugi.” He uttered.

“It's about history class isn't it?” Yugi said stopping. “Something about Egypt made you remember something maybe?”

Atem sighed.

“All I know is that I was in that past somewhere.” He said. “To know the triumphs and hardships of that country then and now, where did I fall in?”

“And why did you fall here...to this world and time?”

Atem snickered.

“You read me too well.”

“You feel like you don't belong here too.” Yugi said a bit sadly. “I can't imagine what it is like for you going for one world to now.”

Atem looked up in surprise. Yugi read him TOO well.

“I know how you feel spirit as weird as that sounds.” Yugi said. “For a long time I felt like I didn't belong here too. My parents were gone and all I had was grandpa. And none of the other students liked me and beat me up. All I had was my games and helping grandpa at the game shop.”

Atem remembered the few times that poor Yugi had been subjected to such torment and unable to release himself to save the boy. 

“Then you came along.” He said. “And showed me how to be brave.”

Atem smiled.

“It was all you, Yugi, I had nothing to do with it.”

“You did though.” Yugi said. “You taught me how to be strong when faced with danger.” When Joey took the puzzle and threw that piece in the river I thought I had lost you forever. Then I saw him and Tristan getting attacked by that bully and I knew that you would not want me to just look at it as revenge and walk away, but to help. To show them by being a bigger person. Just like you would.”

Atem blushed. He didn't realize Yugi held him to such a high standard.

“And that helped Joey and Tristan realize that being friends is more fun than being bullies. So you too spirit can find your way and I will make sure to help you on that journey, just like you have helped me on mine.”

Atem was speechless.

“I must say I feel honored.” He said.

Yugi giggled.

“You don't have to be so formal Spirit.” He said happily as he approached his house. “You can just say thanks.”

“Saying it in such simple words makes me feel like I am lessening the value of my appreciation.” He said. “Thanks does not seem like it would be right.”

Yugi couldn't help but laugh.

“Believe me Spirit, in this world, it does.” 

END FLASHBACK

Atem sighed and looked up into the starry desert night. Just before retreating back into his room. “You may have believed that I made you a stronger person Yugi, but indeed it was you who gave me strength. You were the one braver one, not me. I needed to be here, but I didn't imagine being without you make me long for you all the more.”

The next few days in the desert brought a lot of exhaustion and little discovery. Yugi decided however, that while he was missing Atem that he would not get all depressed. He had worked hard to be on this excursion and wasn't about to let his longing for his dear friend put him in a funk. He knew Atem wouldn't want him to be sad anyway. 

“You seem to be feeling a bit better Yugi.” Professor Hawkins commented as he watched Yugi explore and dig meticulously.

“Yes Professor.” He said happily from his site where he and two other students worked. “Now that I have had some time to get to know the place, I feel great! I do hope we come across something.”

“Even if you don't, do not let it discourage you all.” Hawkins said with a smile. “This trip is meant to help you learn what it is truly like to be in the field. A true archaeologist knows never to give up even if the trip was not a success.”

“Well even if it isn't, it sure is exciting to me.” Yugi said grinning. “I can see why Grandpa also enjoyed it so much.”

“You have your grandfather's enthusiasm, that is for certain!” Hawkins said. 

Yugi turned back to his work, but just as Hawkins had turned around to check on the others, he heard a loud thunk coming from Yugi's direction. He turned back around.

“That does not sound like a rock to me.” Hawkins said. 

“I don't think so either Professor.” Yugi said. The team worked quicker as Hawkins looked on. Other students came to join and within a span of an hour stood back in surprise. 

“Wow.”

“I don't believe it.”

“We actually found something....”

Yugi swallowed.

“Not something, but possibly someone.”

Hawkins was speechless, he honestly didn't expect to find this while on an excavation with students. This was something he expected with a seasoned crew. He had no idea that he along with the grandson of his dearest friend would be staring down at what appeared to be...

A coffin.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is unbelievable.” Professor Hawkins said a little shakily.

“This is fantastic!” One of the students remarked. “We found something! And not just something, there could be a person, a mummy in there.”

“That's a little creepy.” Another student said with a shiver.

Yugi looked at the coffin nervously. “There is an inscription on here, near the top.”

Professor Hawkins adjusted his glasses and moved in for a closer look. It was indeed in Egyptian.

“It says, 'for she who sleeps shall return in light's gentle embrace.'

“That is lovely.”

“Could mean that there is a woman in this coffin.” Yugi said. “Should we..umm...open it..professor Hawkins?”

Hawkins thought deeply.

“I'd feel better we actually have it transported to a facility where it can be properly examined.” He said. “I think Yugi we may have to put in a call to Ms. Ishtar.”

Yugi nodded.

*********************

It is so wonderful to see you again Yugi Moto!” Ishizu Ishtar said hugging the young man. “How you have changed so much. Seeing you through video phone was not enough these last few years.”

“It is good to see you too Ishizu.” Yugi said with a smile.

“And Professor Hawkins.” She said turning to the elderly archaeologist. “Such an honor.”

“The honor is all mine my dear.” He said shaking her hand. “So glad you could meet us here on such short notice.”

“When Yugi phoned and told me your discovery we could not help but move quickly. This could indeed be a remarkable find, even if it holds no body. The tomb itself is a rare find. Come I will take you to the examination room.”

Ishizu took Yugi, Professor Hawkins and the rest of the archeology students to an observation room. It was similar to that of an open operating theater in an hospital where med students can watch the procedure being performed from above.

Down below three people covered completely in protective scrubs and masks were cleaning off coffin, preparing it to be opened.

“So what will you do if there is nothing in there, but say bones?” A student asked.  
Ishizu smiled.

“Then we will put them together as best we can and have it looked at by forensic scientists and historians. It becomes a big puzzle that we try to solve. We may need your help on that one Yugi.”

Yugi blushed sheepishly.

Ishizu turned to a microphone and spoke in.

“Are we ready for the revealing.”

“Ready sister!” A voice called. Yugi was surprised when he recognized the voice.

“MARIK, IS THAT YOU!?”

“Indeed dear Yugi.” The person behind the mask said with smiling eyes. “I've taken tomb keeper to a different level. Now I'm a tomb examiner!”

Yugi was thrilled. The young man had been bred to guard the tomb of dear Atem without so much as ever stepping foot outside in the open air. It led to a life of depravity, loneliness, and later on sheer brainwashing until Atem and Yugi came into the picture.

“Okay.” Marik said. “Let us see if we had a life beneath this cover.”

Carefully Marik and the team pulled the cover off of the coffin. He had half expected to be engulfed in a sea of dust considering how long it seemed the coffin had been beneath the sands, but when they opened it, it was nearly pristine.

“NO WAY!” Yugi yelled when he saw what was inside.

“How can that be?” Ishizu uttered.

Inside was a body, the body of a woman, in pristine condition. She was thin, was almond colored skin, her mid-length black hair cascaded her shoulders with a simple hair piece crowning it. She was dressed in white with silver moccasins on her feet. The only jewelry she wore was a simple gold chain with a red stone. Her hands right below, together if she was praying or hoping.

“Wow.” One of the examiners remarked. “This is the first corpse I have ever come across that looks, well not dead.”

“You don't think that this is actually, you know, a scam, to cover up something more sinister?” A student asked Professor Hawkins.

“It is no trick.” Hawkins said.

“Yes.” Ishizu said. “Her clothes are far too traditional to be costume. That tomb is well, my team and I can easily tell what is false or true, no matter how clever a person may be.”

“She is beautiful.” Yugi remarked as he watched Marik gently touch the woman's wrist. “But how did she stay so, clean after all the years of entombment?”

Suddenly Marik jumped back. Even through his mask they could see his eyes were wide with surprise.

“What is it brother!?” Ishizu asked worriedly.

Marik needed a breath.

“You are not going to believe this Ishizu, but unless my senses are playing tricks on me, I could have sworn the body has...a pulse!!!”

**Meanwhile in the Past**

Atem finally had a moment of quiet solitude. He was seated on a chaise lounge on his balcony enjoying a gentle breeze. He could hear the bustle of his city below, the voices of his people as they went about their day. He could smell the air, fragrant of desert sands, food from the market, exotic flowers. Suddenly he had an idea and left his chambers.

“Pharaoh?”

Atem turned and smiled as he saw one of his servants, Mana approach.

“I was going to let you know about Ambra!” She said.

“Ah yes, my dear mare!” Atem said. “Is she alright? She's been a bit restless.”

“For good reason my Pharaoh!” She said happily. “It appears she is with foal!”

Atem grinned widely.

“Is that true!?” He said.

Mana nodded quickly with a huge smile. Atem laughed heartily.

“That is wonderful!” He said. “Explains why Asim has also been acting a bit nervous. He must be the proud father.”

“He is very protective of her.” Mana said.

“Well I was indeed heading to see my horses and take a bit of a ride with Ambra, but seeing as how she is in a delicate state, perhaps I will see if the father in waiting would like some air.”

Mana nodded and soon she, Atem and a few guards approached the stables at the palace. Atem immediately went to Ambra's stable. She was full of spirit as she trotted towards her dear master. Atem did not hesitate to open the pen and see her.

“My lovely girl, I hear you are with foal.” He said as Ambra nuzzled his face.

Atem approached her side. Gentle he placed his hands to her side and then put his ear to it and closed his eyes.

Though faint, he could hear a slight thump. He smiled.

“A mighty heart I sense.” He said. “It does not surprise since his mother is of the same. This is indeed a gift from Ra.”

A whiny nearby interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see a brown horse pace around in his pen next door. Atem laughed.

“Though I guess you deserve credit where it is due my friend.” He said. He left Ambra's side and went into the next pen. This horse, however was not as welcoming as his master approached. The guards immediately took arms, but Atem kept them at bay.

“It is alright.” He said gently to the horse. “I know..you are worried about your mate and baby.”

He put his hand up to rub the nose of the horse who was hopping nervously.

“There now.” He said stroking the horse's nose quietly. “You have nothing to fear. Ambra and your foal will be fine. You have my word.”

He looked into the horse's eyes.

“Would you like some peace?” He asked. “We'll let Ambra rest and you can stretch those legs.” Grabbing some reins he brought the horse into the open air.”

“My pharaoh you should me do that for you.” A stable boy approached while Atem was securing a saddle on the horse.

“No need.” Atem said. “Besides, he needs some reassurance right now.”

He hopped onto the saddle with ease. Behind him a few soldiers were ready behind him. Atem knew it could not be avoided. Even though his land was in peace, a reward for his head would always be there from his enemies.

With a click of his teeth and pull of the reign Atem and Asim set off on their ride. Atem's mind found itself wandering.

**FLASHBACK**

“What is happening?”

“A present is coming for you.”

“Father's mare does not look well.”

“That is because she is in much pain, but it will end soon.”

Atem gasped as he looked at the person holding him on her hip. They were standing outside the pen of Pharaoh Akhenamkanen's dearest mare.

“THEY AREN'T GOING TO KILL HER ARE THEY!?, THEY CAN'T, THEY CAN'T KILL MALIKA!”

“Stop struggling Atem, it is alright, she is not going to be killed.”

Poor Atem at six years old he had no idea what was happening. Suddenly Malika knelt down and immediately the stablehands ran to her. Atem craned his neck to see and immediately felt ill as he saw something emerge from her.

“Shield your eyes Atem, this you may not like.” Atem covered his eyes and laid his head upon the shoulder.

After a few moments...

“Atem, Atem, quickly, look!!”

Atem opened his eyes and gasped. Right next to Malika stood an even littler horse, covered in straw and doing it's best to stand up.

“It's another horse!”

“It's a foal. Malika is now a mother!”

Atem watched with wide eyes as Malika helped her little one to it's feet.

“And that little one, when it grows more, will become your horse Atem.”

“Ra has graced us with a male!” A stable hand said.

“It is mine!” Atem said.

“He is yours Atem, when he comes of age. But now he will stay with Malika, but we will visit them all the time. And you and our dear Pharaoh will think of a good name for him.”

Back to the present,

Atem and Asim had stopped near the Nile to rest. Atem sat along the bank and watched as his horse drank heartily.

“Do you remember your father, Hagen, Asim?” Atem asked. “He and your mother Malika were just like you and Ambra. Loyalty and love. Just like my mother and father...just like...

FLASHBACK

“Wow you sure know how to ride a horse Yami! We'll get to Raphael in no time!”

Yami rode Rebecca's horse Copernicus with ease.  
“I feel as if it is something I've known all my life, something I miss.”

“Don't worry Yami, we'll get through this...together!”

That would be before the Orichalcos would take hold of Yami after Raphael manipulated him into using it. It was something that Yami deeply regretted to this day. He suddenly felt something against his cheek. He looked to see Asim staring at him.

Atem laughed a little.

“I'm alright my friend.” He said patting the horse. “There are just some things I miss, that is all. But now that we have new life coming, I have much to look forward to.”

Back in the Present

“I knew I recognized her!” Ishizu said as she sat in front of a computer screen. “The sheer fact that she is here in her true form and alive is amazing!”

“But we have not been able to revive her!” Yugi said. “The doctors have given her the strongest medications there is and still she has not revived.”

“That is because I do not think what can cure her is medicine.” Ishizu said turning to Yugi. “Take a look at this.”

Yugi looked at the computer screen which showed a tablet with the etchings of a figure on it.

“Her name was..is..Kamaria Abdiel. She was the younger daughter of a peasant family. It would turn out her older sister Sahar was a servant to the Queen. It is said that she and the Queen had been friends before her hand was given to the Pharaoh and that when Sahar's and Kamaria's parents died of an illness not long after the marriage, the Queen insisted they move into the palace. I had just been starting my research on her for my publication when this coincidence happened.

Ishizu searched her files more to see what else she could find out about this Kamaria Abdiel. The Abdiel sisters would be the last entry before she would officially publish her book. No time like the present to dive deeper into their history. There were tablets that matched the sisters, etchings of what appeared to be them with the queen of that reign. When she reached one of the last tablets, she gasped.

“Is this possible?” She whispered.

“What is it Ishizu?” Marik asked.

“She looked up at Yugi.”

“Yugi.” She uttered. “You should see this.”

Yugi moved to the computer and looked. It was just simple hieroglyphs, but it was the picture that made his heart stop.

“It can't be.” He said. “She...”

Ishizu nodded.

“If these hieroglyphics are correct, Yugi, Sahar, and Kamaria, this woman before us, served under Pharaoh Akhenamkanen. And when he and the queen which now says Akilah disappeared along with Sahar at the beginning of a war, it was Kamaria, who, already nanny to their young child, a boy, would continue caring for the newly crowned pharaoh after it was clear his parents would not return. And that boy...

Yugi didn't know whether to laugh or cry. All he could do was stare at the figure who stood in the hieroglyphics while the figure of Kamaria stood to the side.

“That boy would be...Pharaoh Atem. My friend...Atem.”


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Hawkins and the students decided it was time to leave Kamaria in the hands of the Ishtar siblings, but Yugi chose to stay behind. He wanted to see the woman more up close. The sheer fact that she had ties to Atem made him want to see her truly for himself. Ishizu reluctantly agreed provided Yugi wore protective gear and that Marik stood by just in case of any possible dangers. In the last few years so many things had happened that could not be explained and she did want to take any chances. 

Yugi walked into the quarantined room and stopped. Kamaria had been moved from her coffin in the museum into a private hospital. She had been hooked to a heart monitor, which was indeed registering a rhythm, her brain scans indicated activity, but she just wouldn't rise, even with the most powerful medicines to practically revive those one step from death did not even make a finger on her hand twitch. 

“You know Atem huh?” Yugi said quietly. “I wish you were awake, I would love to hear the stories you have of your days as his nanny and then his...second mom I guess. I am sure he was such a troublemaker.”

“The tales say she indeed loved the boy as if he were her own son.” Marik said from a nearby corner. “She basically had decided that her life would be dedicated to the Pharaoh.”

“What do you think happened to her?” Yugi asked.

“It was said that as the war came to fruition, she had suddenly disappeared.” Marik said. “I don't think she would leave the pharaoh, but rather had been captured by the enemy.”

Yugi shakily took her hand. Even her nails were perfect. No sign of time etched on her features.

“Then why does she appear this way?” He asked. “Could it had been something Atem did? Do you think he found her and hid her away.”

“The scriptures say that Atem had always been looking for his family just before he himself came to this world.” Ishizu too just entered dressed in scrubs. “I don't think he knew where she was.”

Yugi gasped.

“Then we have to return her!” Yugi yelled. “She needs to go back to Atem! He probably misses her terribly as much as she probably does.”

He looked up at the Ishtar siblings.

“This might explain why she is not waking up here!” He exclaimed. “Maybe the only way she can is if she is brought home! It's not medicine that can bring her back, but well...maybe magic or something. We all have seen it!”

“But Yugi, my friend, the only way we can probably send her back is through the gates that Atem went through.” Marik said soothingly. “Those are buried beneath the sands of where Khemet once stood. Even if we can at least recover the gates, who says they will open?”

Yugi sighed sadly.

“The inscription on her coffin..no her tomb..says that “she who sleeps will return in light's gentle embrace.'” Maybe light is not sunlight. I mean her body was brought outside into the sun when she was taken to the hospital and she didn't stir! Maybe this light...is Atem!”

“You are my Light, Yugi.” Atem once said to Yugi after one of their many adventures. “You are the only one who knows how to fight the darkness.”

“You have always been able to fight the darkness Yami.” Yugi had said. “You are strong.”

“Not without you.” 

Yugi?

Yugi snapped out of his flashback to see Ishizu looking at him.

“Even if we are able to open the gates, who knows what could be on the other side?” She said. “If she indeed does not arise until she is back in Khemet what could she meet with? I just don't know what we can expect if indeed it happens. I just don't feel like comfortable throwing this woman into unknown territory.”

“I have to agree with you and Yugi on this one sister.” Marik said. “It wouldn't be right for us to just set her off into unknown territory, but then also just leaving her here when she indeed showing signs of life, it is such a tough choice.”

Yugi thought for a moment.

“Then I will take her!” He said. “I will not let her be alone. If we can indeed reopen the gates to Khemet, I will make sure she is taken to Atem.”

“Yugi that is impossible, you can't do that!” Ishizu argued.

“Why not?”

“Because those doors might not even open!” She said. “And who knows even if those doors do open that you will find yourself in Khemet? For all we know those doors could just throw you into the middle of nowhere in ancient Egpyt and without anyway of coming back. You could be signing your own death sentence my friend!”

Yugi's heart dropped and he stared down at Kamaria. She looked so peaceful, but Yugi wondered if she was sad. Was she alive all of this time just so she could be reunited with Atem. What if she was only put under some spell or curse, that if she was returned to Atem, only..to say goodbye. Maybe she isn't as healthy as she appears. It might break Atem's heart to lose the woman closest to him, but it might be comforting to him that at least she was able to die with him nearby.

He also thought a bit about himself, though he felt a bit selfish. He needed to see Atem again. He missed him so much. Sure there was much enjoyment in his life now. He was lucky to have wonderful friends, his grandfather. But he knew Atem was always a part of him. And to possibly see him again, even if that too would be for the briefest moment, would give him peace. Just to hear his voice. Embrace him once more. If he could and had to return to his time that at least he could go back knowing Atem was alright, that he was happy. And..if he was stuck somewhere far from Atem, then he and Kamaria would look. Even if he had to carry the woman all throughout the land. The past he had experienced had also given him faith that he would not let this journey be his downfall. If he was indeed stuck then he would walk the corners of the earth until he found the clues he needed. He knew what he had to do. 

He looked at the brother and sister.

“Ishizu, Marik.” He said. “I appreciate all you have to say and I know you have my best interest at heart. But I can't just stand idly by and let Kamaria and Atem be separated any longer. If those doors open then I am taking her home to Khemet, even if I have to walk the entire earth to find it.”

Ishizu approached Yugi and put her hands on his shoulders.

“But Yugi, think about it, you may never come back!” She said. “What about your grandfather, your friends Joey, Tea, and Tristan? What about your own life?”

Yugi looked down.

“I know what you are saying Ishizu and I will need a day or so to make the proper preparations as my mind is made up. All I ask of you, is to give me the map that will lead me back to the gates of the past.”

Ishizu shook her head ready to deny the request, but her younger brother put his hand on her shoulder.

“Sister, it is the best we can do for our friend.” Marik said. “If this is what Yugi wants, the only thing we can do is to help him. He knows the costs of this journey he is about to take, all we can do is support him.”

Ishizu fought a few tears from her eyes.

“Alright Yugi, I will honor your request.” She said. “You tell me when you are ready and we will set forth. I can only hope this is not something that will be done in vain and at the risk of losing you.”

Yugi gave Ishizu a hug.

“Thank you.” He said.

*************************************

“Yugi please, think rationally.”

“I am grandpa.”

“But you could be gone forever.” Yugi's grandfather Solomon Moto exclaimed through video phone at his home in Domino city. “You are my only grandson, since you were a child it has only been you and I.”

Yugi smiled.

“True, but that never stopped you from going on your own adventures.”

“Because I always came back!” Solomon cried. “Yugi, you very well may never return. I don't know if I can handle this. Now that you are grown, I wanted to see you flourish, become a great archaelogist as you have always stated, then one day settle down with a family. I know I am an old man and may not live to see much longer, but I don't want to believe my grandson is lost forever.”

Yugi brushed some tears from his eyes as saw his own grandfather fight his own weeping.

“Grandpa, you and I both know that no matter what, we will always watch over one another. If I do not come out of this, then I will meet you again soon. Everything that we experienced for almost decade, does that not give you hope?”

“But why must it be you Yugi, why must you be the one that takes on this trial?” Solomon asked. “You have always taken on so much, aren't you just a wee bit tired of it all. Why don't you focus on you for once?”

Yugi sighed.

“Because I would be lying if I didn't say a part of me has to do with this.” He said. “Grandpa, you know how much I looked up to Atem and all this time since he has been gone, I can't fight this ache in my chest.”

“THAT'S JUST HEARTBURN!” Solomon yelled.

Yugi nearly fell back in his chair at the statement, but it couldn't help but make him laugh.

“Grandpa please, you know that is not it.” He said. “Grandpa, I...”

“I know Yugi...I've always known.” Solomon said.

Yugi looked at his grandfather in surprise.

“What...you knew!?”

“I may be an old man Yugi, but I know when one's heart has been captured.” He said. “After all it was your grandma's that stole mine. But I was hoping it would be someone from our time, not this ghost from the past. I didn't care if it was a man or woman, just someone who existed...here...now!”

Yugi sighed.

“I am not saying I will not try to return grandpa.” He said. “But I need to see Atem and Kamaria needs to be with him most of all. Don't you think that if we could be reunited with mom, dad, and grandma that we would try our hardest to, no matter what the consequence? Let us forget my personal feelings and think on this. Kamaria is alive for a reason and she will not awaken until she has been reunited with Atem or at least be sent to the afterlife without seeing him once more. I can't let that poor body and soul lie on that bed in the hospital or in a museum, just sleeping for more and more centuries. She needs her family, she needs to be with her son.”

“But you are MY family Yugi.” Solomon said. “I do not want to lose you.”

“And I don't want to lose you grandpa.” Yugi said. “But I want you to believe that no matter what we will return to each other somehow, someway.”

He grinned.

“It did happen to Atem, why can't it happen to us?” 

Solomon knew there was no way he could convince his grandson otherwise.

“When do you plan on leaving?”

“In two days.” He said. “I just need to wrap things up here.”

“And what about the Turtle Game Shop?” He said. “I wanted to give it to you when I...passed on.”

“That is one of the preparations I am making and I will let know by tomorrow the decision.”

“Please Yugi, call me before you leave!” Solomon proclaimed tears streaming down his face. “Just let me see you if this is indeed one last time.”

Yugi too fought the urge to sob.

“I will Grandpa.” He said. “And know that I do love you!”

“I love you too my boy.”

“YOU'RE DOING WHAT!?!?!?!?!”

“JEEZ JOEY KEEP IT DOWN, I AM IN A HOTEL ROOM!”

“You must be outta your mind, too much sun in that desert!” Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend yelled. “Get your butt back here to Domino and I will send you to a nice hospital where you can rest! Preferably with padded walls!”

“Joey, please.”

“No way, you are not going...end of story.”

“My mind is made up.” Yugi said. “It has to be done.”

The blonde street tough man looked at the computer screen in shock.

“But what if you don't return huh!?” He said. “What if..”

“I've already heard the what ifs Joey, I know all about them and I am prepared for the consequences. The reason I called you is not just let you know my plan, but to ask a favor of you.”

“Oh so you expect me to just do what you want, even though you are possibly going to go back into the past into who knows where, with some pretty face who is playing sleeping beauty and probably never come back. If you are not going to listen to me then I am not going to listen you, so there!”

Joey turned away from the screen and crossed his arms.

“Please Joey.” Yugi pleaded. “This is another important decision that I can't do without you.”

Joey's hardened face softened just a little.

“Alright, what is it?” He said tiredly.

“Should I not return, I want you to take over The Turtle Game Shop if the time comes.”

Joey turned back to the screen.

“Say what now?”

“You heard me.”

“You must be completely out of your mind Yug.” Joey said. “Seriously I know this great hospital with nice rooms...”

“JUST LISTEN TO ME!” Yugi yelled. “Grandpa wanted to give the shop to me if the time happened. He wanted me to follow my own dreams, but also entrusted me with Game Shop to do as I please. You know I wouldn't get rid of it and you would kill me if I even thought of such a thing. Joey, you are the only one I think that could run the shop the way grandpa wants. You are still completely enthralled with games, you are going to be working with kids when you get your degree this Fall, you can hire the staff you trust, I'd even give you the house if you'd like! You can still be a teacher, but you would just make sure the store is running smoothly!”

“Oh jeez Yug.” Joey said putting his hand to his forehead. “Do you know what you are saying?”

“It is not set in stone.” Yugi said. “I could still come back! But please Joey, I need you to do this for me.”

He then grinned slyly.

“I am sure Seto Kaiba can give you plenty of business tips.”

Joey blushed angrily.

“LIKE I WOULD TAKE ADVICE FROM THAT SELF-ABSORBED RICH BOY!”

“That's not what I have been hearing as of late.”

“YOU HAVE HEARD NOTHING!” Joey said. “What have you heard...”

“Oh just...you know...that you two seem...close?”

“YEAH CLOSE TO WRINGING HIS SKINNY NECK!” 

“Look Joey, just think about it okay?” Yugi said. “I will talk to you tomorrow.”

“Yugi wait!” Joey said. “Just...have you really thought this through? I know you miss Atem and this lady was obviously important to him, but is it worth risking your life?”

Yugi smiled.

“I would think you of all people would understand that risking life has always been our forte.”

“Good point.” Joey said. “But you better call me tomorrow, I'll, I'll give you my answer then.”

“Thank you Joey!” Yugi said. “Talk to you tomorrow.”

Yugi's face disappeared from the computer screen and Joey collapsed on the couch. Rubbing his eyes he sighed. This shouldn't surprise him, not at all, all Yugi ever wanted to do was make everyone else happy. Now comes this comatose lady who belonged to the man who Joey knew Yugi always had a thing for, and he is completely ready to jump into the past, the unknown who may not even come home. May not see ever again.

“Self-absorbed rich boy.” A voice said entering the room. “I thought you had indeed matured a bit but I guess I was wrong...you loud mouthed puppy.”

“Shuddap.” Joey said his eyes still covered by his hands. “I don't want to hear it.”

He felt the couch shift.

“Well I do not appreciate being the subject of ridicule..especially to your little friends.”

“Well I'm sorry if I insulted your precious oversized ego, but my best buddy could be going out into the wild desert yonder to return some lady to the past and of course to see his heart's desire! Do you realize that he could not come back...ever! Maybe he is not someone important to you, but he is to me so whatever nasty thing you want to say...save it!”

Joey turned to the side and put his chin on the armrest of the plush couch. Suddenly he felt a hand stroke his hair. 

“You know, I can say what I please, but given the severity of the situation I won't.” 

Joey turned to his former competitor now boyfriend.   
“Look, he'll be fine.” Seto Kaiba said staring away from Joey, but keeping his hand on his hair. “Yugi is no longer the kid you knew. He can care for himself.”

“It's not that...I know Yug is more than capable of taking care of himself.” Joey said. “But to go on without one of your best friends, that just stinks.”

“He didn't say he wasn't going to come back you know.” Kaiba said. “For all you know he'll find some way to get back.”

“Yeah, but what if he doesn't want to?” Joey answered sadly.

“Is that what this is more about?”

“Sorta.” Joey said looking down at the floor.

“What makes you think so?”

“Let's face it Kaiba, Yugi has always had a thing for Atem. Maybe he just wants to be there, near him. I mean he is not the same as he was and I think it is because he wants Atem. Even if he can come back maybe he won't want to.”

“Who says Atem feels the same way?”

“Who says he doesn't?”

“It is not your choice to make Wheeler.” Seto said. “You gotta let Yugi do what he wants and well, if you want to keep things smooth with him, the best thing you can do is give him the benefit of the doubt.”

Joey looked at his boyfriend.

“Since when did you get so caring eh?” He asked. “That was actually a nice thing you just said there.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

“Don't get used to it.”

Before he knew it, Joey placed a kiss on his lips. Kaiba responded and wrapped his hand in Joey's hair.

“Wouldn't think of it.” Joey said when they parted. “So what's on the dinner menu tonight huh?”


	4. Chapter 4

Lying in his hotel bed, Yugi thought he would nod off quickly. It was much more cozy than the flat, lumpy sleeping bag in his small tent. Since finding Kamaria earlier that day things had changed so drastically. One minute he had just been a college graduate on his first archaeological dig, the next he was going to risk his life once again for the sake of the ancient past, and his heart and now he was in a nice hotel courtesy of the Ishtar siblings to make his preparations. Yugi told Professors Hawkins bits and pieces of his mission and the elderly archaeologist, while also a bit disagreeable with the idea, knew he couldn't change Yugi's mind. He would tell the other students that Yugi had to head home early due to a family emergency, his grandfather hurt his back...again. But he also questioned Yugi's motives as well as wondered had he not had enough of these kinds of adventures? Yugi thought he would indeed be tired of all this, but not only did he feel prepared, he knew it was necessary. For Kamaria. For Atem.

 

For himself.

 

“One more time.” He uttered finally nodding off.

 

**********

 

The next day Yugi wasn't surprised to find messages on his phone and email. His friends Tea and Tristan too had been alerted to his escapade and pretty much all about threatened to come down there and drag him back to Domino themselves. He returned them and he too fought them off with the same determination he had with Joey and his grandfather. The only contact he got from Joey though was a simple email.

 

_“Dear Yug,_

 

_You're crazy._

 

_I'll do it._

 

_Joey._

 

Yugi smiled though he felt tears come to his eyes. He then contacted his grandfather who in turn supported the decisions and wished his grandson well.

 

“Please no matter what you happens Yugi.” Solomon said. “You are still my grandson and I still love you. All I can hope is that you safely return. But if it is indeed impossible, know that I will be behind you..always.”

 

Yugi sobbed a bit.

 

“As I will with you grandpa.” He said. “I love you too.”

 

************

 

The next morning Yugi, and Kamaria along with Ishizu, Marik and their adopted older brother Odion traveled by plane to the site that had originally held the gates leading to the past. Yugi watched as the sands flew beneath them, his heart feeling as if he was getting closer and closer to his dear Pharaoh each passing mile. He felt for Kamaria Abdiel. How many centuries had she been this way? Why had she and Atem been separated? He knew neither one didn't deserve any of this.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when the plane suddenly jolted and Yugi realized they were landing.

 

“We are getting close Yugi.” Ishizu said. “Are you certain about this my dear friend?”

 

Yugi nodded. No doubt in his mind whatsoever.

 

“Before you depart the plane then, I feel it necessary that you dress for the situation should we indeed find and open the gates. Should you find yourself in Khemet, I think you be less likely to encounter trouble if you were dressed for the time.”

 

She reached in a bag and pulled out a few items. It was just a simple tunic, moccasins, and a cloak. “Courtesy of the museum and a friend of mine.” Ishizu said. “She is excellent at replicating clothes.”

 

“We also packed a satchel of food, water, and aid should you need them.” Marik answered.

 

“I hope you realize the danger you could face Yugi.” Odion said.

 

“I am prepared as I ever will be.” He said.

 

The plane landed and the Ishtar siblings departed with Kamaria in Odion's arms while Yugi dressed into his new attire. He had packed his own bag of clothes, but then realized it might have been a futile idea since he was going into the past. He decided to leave those items to Ishizu and Marik for safe keeping. He knew one thing he HAD to take with him no matter what. Reaching into his bag, he took out his Duel Monsters deck. His key to the past and own comfort. No matter where or what century he was in, he needed his deck. Putting it into the satchel Marik had packed for him, he adjusted his cloak and glanced in a small mirror. Everything fit well and thought he looked the part of an Egyptian citizen, if there was where he would indeed end up.

 

He hoped.

 

**Back in the Past**

 

Atem felt restless today. Even more than usual. It was probably because he was set to speak to his people about his prospects for the city. He should have felt prepared for it. Even excited that he was finally able to give his people prosperity instead of strife they had endured for so long since his absence, but instead he felt..anxious.

 

“What troubles you Atem?” Seth had asked as Atem was being dressed by his servants.

 

“Nothing, I feel fine cousin.” Atem said lying through his teeth.

 

“That I do not believe.” Seth said. “I can see it in your face, you are worrisome. Since when does speaking to your people bother you?”  
  


Atem sighed and kindly excused his servants.

 

“I do not know.” He said staring at himself in the mirror. He himself could see it, the tension in his eyes. “I just...I am sensing as if something is going to happen.”

 

“Should I alert the guards?”

 

“They are already alerted as I am to speak publicly.” Atem said. “They are all at their posts. Besides there has not been any reports of a plot against me. Perhaps it is just a bit of anxiety addressing the city. They rely on me to provide for them, maybe I just feel like I am not doing enough and I fear they will not react kindly.”

 

“If you did anymore, you'd end up moving them all into the palace.” Seth said. “You are giving this city more than it has imagined since the days of your father.”

 

Seth sighed.

 

“You will never be satisfied will you Atem?”

 

Atem chuckled.

 

“Their satisfaction is what drives me.” Atem said. “And I just want to make sure they never go through another war again. My satisfaction will be that I give my people all they need and live out my time doing just that until Ra summons me.”

 

Seth knew it was hopeless.

 

“Time is of the essence then Atem.” He said. “We should get going.”

 

Atem nodded and walked with Seth, his nerves still clenching.

 

“Are we sure this is it?” Marik asked.

 

“It is.” Yugi said. “I know it. I just wish we knew how to reveal them.”

 

“Everyone look!”

 

Everyone turned to Odion to see the red jewel on Kamaria's necklace start to glow as she laid in his arms. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the winds blew as if a sandstorm was raging. Huddling together they watched through strained eyes as the sands began to separate and up arose tall set of double doors, the sands washing from them as it reached towards the sky. Finally the earth settled and everything returned to normal, except for the massive doors now being there.

 

“It's the gates to the past!” Yugi yelled. “Kamaria's necklace must have summoned them!”

 

“But how?” Marik asked.

 

“Her necklace is not a millennium item.” Ishizu said going over to Kamaria. “But it seems to contain the same power. Whoever did this to her wanted her to return.”

 

She turned to Yugi.

 

“Just like with Atem.” She said. “Yugi, you told me it was your grandfather who kept the millennium puzzle safe until he gave it to you, which you solved and then protected as well. You gave the Pharaoh back his memories and his life. Someone wanted to do the same for Kamaria and you were the one who found her.”

 

“Quite a mysterious woman.” Odion uttered. “Whoever had her knew of her importance to the Pharaoh. But if she was a prisoner why would they protect her?”

 

“Maybe that is something she can answer.” Yugi said. “But we can't wait around forever.”

 

He approached Odion.

 

“It is time for her to go home.” He said. “Odion, may I?”

 

Odion nodded and handed the woman to Yugi. She was taller than he was, but she was light enough to hold. Yugi only hoped he wouldn't be carrying her for too long.

 

“I guess it is time.” He said looking at the Ishtar siblings who stared at him worriedly. “Thank you everyone for all your help. I do hope to return soon, but if I don't, please know that I will keep you all in my heart always and I and I am sure Atem, should we get to him, are be grateful to bring her back. I know you all think of this as a foolish task, but we all know that there is no such thing anymore from what we experienced all these years.”

 

“Yugi, please..” Ishizu said. “Be careful. And know we hold you and the pharaoh dear as well.”

 

“Yes.” Marik said. “Safe travels good friend.”

 

“The same wishes from me as well Yugi.” Odion said with a bow.

 

Yugi nodded and turned towards the gates. Taking a deep breath he approached them, but then without warning, the sand kicked up again and a loud buzz could be heard, but it wasn't coming from the gates, it was coming from...a plane?

 

Yugi turned to see a small jet carefully land onto the sands. He watched as it came to an abrupt stop and the door opened in seconds.

 

“YUGI YOU..YAAAAHHH!” Out of the doors and crashing into the sands was none other than...

 

“JOEY!?” Yugi cried.

 

“You're supposed to wait until the stairs come out ya dummy!” Another head appeared.

 

“TRISTAN!?”

 

“Joey are you okay!?” A female voice was heard.

 

“Tea too!?”

 

The stairs dropped and the two brunette's named Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor raced down and over to Joey whose head was still stuck in the sand. They pulled and the young man was lifted out spitting sand out of his mouth as he sat back up.

 

“Where is he!?” Joey yelled looking around. Then he saw Yugi with Kamaria in his arms and growled.

 

“Yugi, you dope, don't think I was going to let you get away that easily!” He raced over to him with Tristan and Tea at his heels.

 

“Guys, what are you doing here!?” Yugi yelled.

 

“Grrrr..if you weren't holding that gal I'd clobber ya!” Joey said. “You honestly thought we would let you go without giving you a proper goodbye!?”

 

“I..I...” Yugi stuttered.

 

“It's okay Yugi.” Tea said, her aqua eyes sparkling with sadness and hope. “We knew there was going to be nothing that could do to stop you, but we didn't want you to go without us seeing you again and not on a computer screen.”

 

“Yeah dude.” Tristan said. “I mean can't you give us a little credit after all this time?”

 

Yugi smiled.

 

“I should have known.” He said. “But how did you guys get here so fast?”

 

Tristan smiled and pointed his thumb at Joey.

 

“Thank his boyfriend.” He said. “After you told us about your plan, Joey begged Kaiba to send us all over here. Kaiba got us all a flight to Cairo, then we all met at the airport and flew here just in time.”

 

“Who would have thought the two biggest enemies in the world would become such a cute couple eh?” Tea said with a wink.

 

“STOP WITH THE MUSHY TALK!” A blushing Joey yelled. “THIS ISN'T ABOUT RICH BOY..IT IS ABOUT YUGI!”

 

He calmed down and turned to Yugi.

 

“So this is the lady huh?” He said looking at Kamaria. “I hope you are worth it because if anything happens to my buddy, you're gonna be in big trouble even if it means in the afterlife sweetheart!”

 

“I don't think she can hear ya Joey.” Tristan said.

 

“Are we sure this is the real woman?” Tea asked.

 

“She is indeed.” Ishizu said. “And her necklace just awoken the same gates that Pharaoh Atem walked through.”

 

“She's another part of his memories guys.” Yugi said. “And even more so, she is his family. Atem lost so much and now here is a chance to give someone he cherishes back to him. You all would do the same in my position, am I right?”

 

The three couldn't disagree with Yugi on that.

 

“But at the cost of your life?” Tea asked with tears in her eyes. “What if you are gone forever?”

 

Yugi smiled.

 

“I don't see it that way.” He said. “After all, look at all we have been through. Maybe it is a silly wish, but I do believe we all will be reunited again. Atem had hope and my grandpa came to him and then to me. I was alone, then I had you guys and Atem. I don't want to believe the worst, but hope for the best and that is what you guys have to do too.”

 

Joey sighed.

 

“Okay buddy.” He said. “We are with ya. But are you sure you don't want us to come along?”

 

“Not this time Joey.” He said with a shake of his head. “And believe me I will not be defeated in this one. You all have dreams. Mine...well...I guess has been reuniting with Atem. Something is missing guys and I know it sounds selfish, but I want to see Atem again. I..I miss him.”

 

“But you don't know if you will Yugi!?” Tristan yelled. “How do you know these gates will lead you to him! You sound like Vivian Wong back then when she was gushing over you! How do you even know he likes you..in..uhh...that way?”

 

Tea then smacked Tristan on the head.

 

“Can you be anymore insensitive!” She yelled. “Yugi is following his heart, like he always has.”

 

She then turned to Yugi.

 

“And woman's intuition tells me that while Atem was a clam at times, he thought fondly of you. After all when we were battling Dartz he was a wreck without you. He thought he lost the most cherished person in his life. If that is not love, then I don't know what is.”

 

Yugi blushed.

 

“If it is true.” He said. “And if not then this is still something I have to do. And if Kamaria's necklace can bring us there, then maybe it will bring me back! So let's just call this see ya later for now, okay guys?”

 

The three nodded as the Ishtar siblings looked on. The bond they had for each other was just as strong as Yugi and his friends had. They couldn't lose hope that Yugi would return.

 

“Are you dweebs done or not!?” A voice suddenly yelled as the group went into a hug.

 

“HEY WE ARE HAVING A MOMENT HERE SO SHUT YER TRAP AND GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN THE PLANE!” Joey yelled his voice shaking with emotion.

 

“Seto Kaiba!” Yugi exclaimed. “You're here too!?”

 

“And we are wasting fuel!” He yelled. “Yugi just go through those doors already before Wheeler drags you back to Domino! I have had enough of this sap!”

 

“Such a romantic guy.” Tea said. “What do you see in him again, Joey?”

 

“NOT MUCH RIGHT NOW!” Joey yelled back at the glaring Kaiba. “KEEP IT UP AND I'LL TIE YOU TO THE WING!”

 

“Kaiba tagged along to keep an eye on Joey.” Tristan said. “I think he knew Joey would be pretty upset about all this and came along for support.”

 

“Though he has a funny way of showing it.” Tea said as she watched Joey gesture and yell back to his boyfriend from the ground.

 

“I think it's time we got going.” Yugi said. “My arms are starting to get a little tired and Kamaria and I might have a ways to go. Just..take care of yourselves all of you..and take care of grandpa..you know..if something does wrong? And know that you all are my best friends who I will treasure all of my life.”

 

The group nodded and went in for one more hug. Yugi, with a few tears in his eyes, turned towards the gates and walked. The light became more and more blinding and he couldn't see ahead. Slowly he turned to his friends, who too were fighting back tears, but smiled and waved. He nodded and with a deep breath walked through the gates. Where the next step lay, he had no idea.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“And so my dear people, I can only hope I can serve you proudly as your pharaoh. That these gifts I bestow upon you, show that I serve ALL of you. The healthy, the ill, the rich, the poor. To the lost children I will shelter and have cared for as if they were my very own. I know it is not much, but I will reign for you, and not myself. That these years of war and pain have ended once and for all and we can forge ahead now into peace and prosperity.”

The crowd cheered as Atem looked down upon them all. His speech gave them hope, his powerful voice gave them confidence. No more suffering, it was time to enjoy what the Pharaoh and Ra would give them. Though young he may be, Pharaoh Atem was honest. He would learn more as he grew older and wiser. The more he grew, the more Khemet would grow. He would provide what he could honestly show. No false promises. If he made one, it would be done. 

Seth looked on at his cousin with his usual nonchalance. He didn't show emotion very much, but would watch everything with the eyes of a hawk. Like now as a soldier immediately approached him.

“Excuse me my Lord.” He whispered to Seth. “But we are in of need you.”

“Isn't it a bit rude to be interrupting in the middle of a Pharaoh's speech?” Seth asked not misting a beat. 

“If this wasn't of utmost importance I would not, but if you cannot help, then I will have no choice to interrupt Pharaoh Atem himself.”

Seth turned to him a bit surprised.

“You speak quite boldly.” He said. “Then this better be worth my time.”

Quietly he walked from the balcony into the palace.

“These are words of nonsense!” Seth said once the guard told him what had happened.

“It is true my lord.” The guard said. “I had no other choice.”

“This is a lie!” Seth yelled. “Trickery!”

“Forgive me, but does this appear to be a lie?” The guard asked.

Seth could not believe his eyes. It couldn't be...

“Follow my orders then return to your post.” He said. “I will speak with the Pharaoh once he is finished. No need to cause any uproar.”

He gave the command then turned and walked away quickly.

“Atem will be the only one to see if this is true or false.”

Just as Seth returned, Atem was walking back into his palace, his guards and servants complimenting him on such a wonderful speech to his people. He stopped though when he saw Seth.

“You look pale cousin.” Atem said. “What is it!?”

Seth dismissed everyone and came face to face with Atem.

“We need to talk.” He said. “Atem, something has happened.”

Meanwhile

Yugi awoke with a deep pain throbbing in head. He had no idea what had just happened and didn't like what was happening to him now. He found himself covered in dirty and bruises with body chained to a wall. His memory was very fuzzy. 

“Where am I?” He uttered.

“Atem slow down!” Seth yelled.

Atem ran quickly through the corridors with Seth, Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias at his heels. What Seth had told him, he had to see for himself. He approached the door and took a deep breath. Quickly he opened in and immediately stepped back as he saw what was before him. Slowly, he walked into the room, his heart beating hard in his chest. He was almost scared, as if what he was seeing was a figment of his imagination, an illusion like the ones the duel monsters could cast. When he looked down, he felt his knees go weak and he fell to the side of the bed. There lying in the bed of her own room was none other than the woman he cherished as his second mother. The woman he had thought had, like his parents, vanished forever.

“Kamaria?” He whispered shakily. “Is it..is it you?” He stared down at her for a long while as if he was afraid touching her would ruin the image before his eyes. She looked so peaceful as if nothing had ever happened to her. Atem wondered if she was already gone and this was just the vessel that had housed her soul brought back to him..either as a gift or an act of revenge.

With a trembling hand he took hers. It was still soft like it was when she hold him when he was a child. With already falling tears, he took that soft hand and placed it to his face. 

“My Mari..you came back.” He whispered with a sob. Suddenly he realized, her hand, it didn't have the coldness that a dead body would have, it was still, warm. He put his hand to her face, it too was warm beneath his skin. He remembered a trick Yugi taught him once in case he and his friends were ever seriously hurt. Putting his fingers to Kamaria's wrist he waited. His eyes widened in shock.

“Get the Healer here at once!” Atem yelled turning to Seth and his trusted knights. “She is alive!” 

Seth gasped in surprise. He had not touched the woman out of his own concerns so could what be Atem saying be true.

“How can that be?” He yelled. 

“I don't know.” Atem said his eyes now glowing emotion. “But I want answers now! Starting with how did she get here!?”

“So much for a peaceful reunion.” Yugi remarked as he sat in what appeared to be a dungeon. Things were becoming clearer to him now. He had walked through the doors with Kamaria in his arms, found themselves in the desert but on the outskirts of a city. But just before he even got near the city gates he was met with swords.

“Who trespasses here?” A guard, or what appeared to be a guard asked.

“Umm..me.” Yugi said nervously.

“And who might “me” be?” Another soldier asked. “And what is wrong with that woman you carry.”

Yugi gulped.

“Well it is a bit of a long winded story.” He said. “But could one of you actually answer me one quick question.”

The two guards looked at the young man oddly as he resembled their dear pharaoh a bit though his skin was much more pale and he was a bit shorter in stature.

“Yes?”

“Is this Khemet?” He asked.

The guards eyed each other.

“It is.” They said.

“And...umm..do you have a Pharaoh?”

“Of course we do!” 

“He does not know our Pharaoh?”

“Well I guess you can say I am new here.” Yugi said quietly. “What is the name of your pharaoh?”

Now both guards were surprised and two more were approaching.

“Have you not heard of Pharaoh Atem!?” 

Yugi's heart skipped a beat. Could he really have made it?!

“Yeah well, umm..the pharaoh and I..he and I are old friends!” He said. “And this woman here, I believe was a member of his royal family. I..I uh..found her and I think he might know her.”

Now all four guards were speechless.

“You are a friend of the Pharaoh?” One finally asked. “The pharaoh has not spoken of any friends he has that we do not know the face of.”

“Well he knows me!”

Finally one had had enough.

“This is complete lunacy!” He yelled. “We are wasting time here with this crazy boy. What I want to know right now is who is this woman who lays in your arms? Is she ill?”

Now Yugi was getting nervous.

“She..she might be.” He said. “I need to take her to the pharaoh. He is the only one who can cure her!” 

“Did you do something to her?”

Yugi was shocked.

“Me!?” He said indignantly. “I would never harm anyone, especially a woman. Look this woman is...”

“What are you all standing about for!?” A fifth guard now appeared. “Pharaoh Atem is about to speak, we must get to our posts!”

He then looked down at what was causing the distraction. His eyes grew wide and he gasped. 

“You..that woman...where did you find her!?” He yelled.

Yugi gulped for probably the tenth time.

“That is not important right now, what is important is that she gets to Atem!” He yelled. “Please let me through!”

The fifth guard stopped him from taking a step.

“What you will do is hand the woman over!” He said angrily.

Yugi stepped back.

“Not without me you won't!” He said. “How can I trust you that you are going to bring her to Atem?!” 

“That won't be of your concern!” He said. “And whatever you did to her I am sure a just punishment will be brought down! Guards!”

The next thing Yugi knew Kamaria had been pulled out of his hands and he into the arms of the guards. He struggled and yelled with all of his might as they kept him away from the crowd and pulled him toward the palace. Futile attempts at escaping their clutches had only brought about dirt and scrapes. His struggling only annoyed them further and finally one gave him a swift blow to the back of the head and he blacked out immediately.

Now here he was in a dungeon, in pain with Kamaria missing. 

What was he going to do?

Suddenly the dungeon door opened and Yugi blinded by the light coming from the outside ducked his head down. Numerous footsteps were slowly approaching him. He found himself just looking at sandals and moccasins.

“Stranger, you brought the woman to my city.” The voice said harshly. “I demand you tell me where you found her and more importantly...what happened to her! Your life is in my hands now and if you do not give me the truth it will be your head.”

Yugi had to keep himself from laughing. Still so serious.

“What, is that the hello I get after all these years, Atem...or should I say..Yami...or Spirit?”

Atem nearly jumped back in shock. It couldn't be!?

Atem fell to his knees and removed the hood from the stranger's cloak. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he saw what was revealed.

“Yu..Yugi?” He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi had to admit the look on Atem's face was priceless, but his heart was full. Atem was here in front of him after all these years of longing. He had no idea what to do.

“Yeah..it's me.” Yugi answered. “Long time no see huh?”

Atem was speechless.

“I..I don't understand...how...” 

“Why don't we start first by getting me out of this dungeon.” Yugi answered. “Then I can tell you what is going on.”

Atem blinked.

“YES..yes...GUARD!” Atem yelled. “Release this boy at once, he is of no harm.”

Seth on the otherhand wasn't so sure.

“Wait Atem!” He yelled. “He was the one who brought Kamaria to the city in the state she is in! How do we know this wasn't of his doing!?”

“Because I know him Seth.” Atem said not turning around as he watched the guard unlock Yugi. “I'd trust him with my own life. And if he brought Kamaria back, then Ra has truly blessed us.”

Yugi meanwhile tried to stand up but the pain in his head made him dizzy and he almost fell back down. Atem however caught him in the nick of time.

“I should have those guards lashed for what they did to you!” Atem growled as he helped Yugi up. “How dare they..”

“Do their job?” Yugi answered as he situated himself. “They didn't know me and I had an unconscious woman in my arms. Not exactly a proper entrance into a city that has been through a lot.”

Atem was still feeling guilty as he and Yugi approached the small crowd behind me. 

“Seth, please stay with Kamaria until I return.” He said. “And once the healer is done with her, have him come to my chambers to look at Yugi. The rest of you back to your posts. Again, he poses no harm and you will treat him with the same amount of courtesy and respect that you show me and that will be told throughout the entire palace. Is that understood?”

The guards bowed and quickly exited the dungeon while Seth just eyed him suspiciously but headed back to Kamaria's room. Meanwhile Atem helped Yugi up to his own room. It was a quiet walk, both unsure of what to say.

“Here.” Atem said quietly as they walked into his room. Yugi's eyes widened at the opulence of it.

“Nice room.” He said as Atem sat him down on the edge of his bed. “I'm sure this beats my old one in Domino City.” 

Atem said nothing as he brought a jug of water over and a rag. He dipped the rag in the water and began gently cleaning the dirt off of Yugi's arms. 

“Do you feel ill?” He quietly asked. “I remember you mentioning things about concussions.”

“Just sore.” Yugi said. “Please don't punish your guards Atem, if anything they were doing what was right.”

Atem again said nothing as he cleaned Yugi's face.

“I found her...on a dig with Professor Hawkins.” Yugi whispered. “She's been in that state for quite sometime.”

Atem stopped and looked at Yugi intently as he spoke.

“Ishizu told me about her because she was doing research on her and her sister. He said. “That Kamaria became your mom after your parents...well...I had to take the chance.”

Suddenly without warning Atem threw his arms around Yugi and held him tight.

“You have no idea what it means to have you here.” He whispered putting his head on Yugi's shoulder. And the fact that you found my Mari. Gods Yugi..is this real..tell me I am not dreaming?

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Atem.

“If we are both dreaming this.” He said. “Then let's hope it doesn't end for awhile.”

They stayed that way for a long time until Seth came to fetch Atem.

“The healer would like to see you, then he will tend to our new guest.” He said.

Atem looked at his cousin.

“Has she awoken?” He asked.

Seth shook his head then ushered the healer in. He was an older man dressed in a robe and sandals. Both Atem and Yugi looked at him anxiously.

“The lady is indeed alive.” He said. “But she has still not shown any movement. I feel that it may be awhile before she finally rejoins us.”

Atem gulped.

“Will she rejoin us?” He asked. “Please, do not lie to me.”

The healer sighed.

“I feel the best that can be done for her is to keep watch.” He said. “We can do what we can, give her water, keep her in comfort, but it will be up to her to open her eyes. She shows no sign of being harmed, but again we do not know of how she came this way.”

“There are many questions I have often asked that do not have complete answers.” Atem said. Kamaria is back with us though and right now that gives me some peace.”

The healer nodded sadly.

“Shall I see to your friend my Pharaoh?” He asked looking over at Yugi.

“Yes.” He said then he turned to Yugi. “Please excuse me Yugi, at all other times I would stay, but...”

“Kamaria needs you more than I.” Yugi said with a smile and standing up. “I should probably find somewhere to stay for the night though..

“You will go nowhere. You will stay here in my chambers until I can have a room set for you” Atem said. “I'll have food and clothing sent. Have the healer check you then rest my dear friend and I will return soon. Right now, this palace is your home as I feel we have quite a lot of catching up to do.”

Yugi chuckled.

“Definitely.”

The healer checked Yugi and found that while he was a bit banged up, he was no worse for the wear. A plate of fruit and water were given to him by the servants and soon Yugi found himself dozing. However, being his ever courteous self, he chose to sleep to on the chaise lounge instead of Atem's bed, not the idea wasn't tempting of course. He fell asleep pretty quickly and awoke when he felt a presence in the room. He also realized he was no longer on the chaise lounge but in Atem's bed. He turned to the window to see Atem standing out on the balcony.

“You're still the same.” Atem said with a chuckle looking out at the sky. “Ever the gentle Yugi, too polite to sleep in another bed for fear of being rude.”

Yugi smiled and sat up. The pain of the day had worn off and he realized it was night time.

“How is Kamaria?” He asked.

“Still unconscious.” Atem answered. “Like the healer said it could be quite awhile before she stirs.”

Yugi got out of the bed and approached his long lost friend.

“She's strong like you.” He said. “She'll pull through.”

He put his hand on Atem's shoulder and nearly passed out when Atem put his own on top of it and squeezed.

“I used to stare out at this sky before and after I returned.” He said. “I made so many wishes on stars like you had taught me. Who would have known my two greatest wishes would come true.”

Yugi eyed Atem.

“I get Kamaria being the first wish.” He said. “What was the second?”

Atem smiled.

“That I would see you again.” He said. “Ruling Egypt has been hard without having your best friend near.”

Yugi blushed as Atem turned to him. He finally had a chance to get a good look at the boy since he had arrived earlier that afternoon.

“You have grown a bit I see.” Atem said.

“I'm still as short as the others.” Yugi said.

“How are they..Joey, Tea, Tristan?” Atem asked.

“Doing great!” He said. “We all separated from Domino, but not from each other. They are achieving all of their dreams!”

“And what did you do?” Atem asked. “Did your King of Games status continue on, or did Kaiba find a way to dethrone you?”

Yugi giggled.

“Funny thing about Kaiba.” He said. “Can you think of anything totally crazy that Kaiba would do?”

“I can think of a lot of crazy things.” Atem said. “The only things that come to mind is that he gave up Kaiba Corp, learned to smile, gave up trying to defeat you...you can stop me when I am correct.”

“Not even close.” Yugi said. “Put Joey into that equation.”

“Joey?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Has Kaiba and Joey finally ended their feud?” He asked. “That would be quite a sight to behold.”

“You could say that.”

Atem gave Yugi a look.

“What are you not telling me?”

“How would you feel if I told you they were more than just..former competitors?”

“Friends?”

Yugi shook his head.

“One step more.”

Atem thought and then immediately felt his face grow hot when he figured it out.

“Oh...well...that is..indeed...surprising.” He stuttered. “I would not have thought such.”

“Neither did we!” Yugi answered. “It was kind of stumbled upon, though Joey likes to deny it sometimes. I actually just found out about it after my college graduation. Joey kept it secret for months and Kaiba doesn't say anything at all. It was actually his sister, Serenity who told us because she wanted us to look out for Joey now that he is...taken. She was the only one who knew.”

“The bonds of siblings are hard to break.” Atem said. “She is just as protective of him as he is of her.”

“So..uh..what do you think of Joey and Kaiba?” Yugi asked. “Being in love and all.”

Atem chuckled.

“I don't know whether to congratulate or slap Joey to be honest.” He said. “He has warmed the heart of a very cold person. Granted that coldness is not because of just the selfish mind of Kaiba. Both of them had been through quite a lot in their lives, so I guess, their relationship is not one to mock. When one finds their other half, it is not to be debated so long as no one is hurt at all.”

“They still argue like they did.” Yugi said. “But Kaiba is definitely more caring towards other people. It was Kaiba who brought Joey, Tristan, and Tea to see me before I crossed over here. The old Kaiba wouldn't have given it a thought unless it was the request of his brother Mokuba and even then!”

He shivered a little as a breeze blew in. Atem wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“Come let us get you inside.” He said. “The nights do get chilly here.”

He led Yugi back into the dark bedroom and they sat on the edge of the bed.

“You should get some more sleep.” Atem said to Yugi. “We'll have plenty of time to catch up in the days that follow.”

“Oh..” Yugi said a little disappointed. He had been having such a great conversation with Atem and didn't want it to end. He froze though when he felt Atem brush a bang from his hair.

“You still have the same hair.” He said. “But I can't get over how much you have changed. You are taller, stronger in body, your skin is not as pale as before. But I still see you as the Yugi of the past. Our past I guess.”

“I haven't changed that much.” Yugi said. “I just...well...”

“You've grown up.” Atem uttered. He couldn't help himself, they just spilled from his lips like a river. As if this image of Yugi before him would fade away.

“You are no longer the boy I knew, but rather a man. Though from what I have seen this day, you hold the same heart, which makes me glad.”

“You look pretty good yourself.” Yugi said mentally slapping himself. He just couldn't find the words to describe Atem. Handsome, regal, totally hot...nothing seemed to fit the picture of the pharaoh before him.

Atem could only smile. 

“You are sleeping in my bed by the way and I don't want any argument.” He said and beckoned for Yugi to go back into bed.

“But where will you sleep?” Yugi asked.

“The bed is big enough for two.” Atem answered. “I promise it will not be a problem unless you genuinely feel uncomfortable.”

“No no!” Yugi said shaking his head as he pulled a cover over him. “Not at all, after all we shared a body once, a bed is no big deal. I just don't want to feel like I am putting you out as they say.”

Atem chuckled.

“Never.” He said and tucked Yugi in a little. “Now get some rest.”

Yugi couldn't argue as his eyes drooped. He was asleep within minutes. To Atem it felt like old times. Within the Millennium Puzzle, he barely slept, but actually kept close watch on Yugi. He always felt uneasy that something was about to happen and he was usually right. Above all he wanted to protect the Light that fought the Darkness. As Yugi slept Atem would keep silent guard. Sometimes he would emerge from the puzzle, sit on the bed and watch Yugi as he slept. He would think about how Yugi was so innocent and pure, why oh why did he have to become involved in his battles. It was his war, not Yugi's. And yet the boy fought bravely by his side. The boy sleeping before him was the most precious thing Atem had ever had in his life and he would do all he could to keep him safe and untarnished in body and mind.

But now here he was again, watching Yugi as he slept. Except now Yugi was no longer a boy, but a man. A beautiful man. Atem couldn't believe it. Yugi still held a bit of innocence, but he was even stronger than he was before.

The days that followed were pretty routine. Atem would tend to his duties, but made it clear that they were to be quick. The rest of his time was spent in Kamaria's chambers by her side. He would sit and talk to her quietly, sometimes in Egyptian other times in English. He would hold her hand and reminisce about old times. He spent much of the day and a good portion into until exhaustion overtook him and he was escorted by a guard or Seth back to his room. If he had fallen asleep a blanket would be draped around his shoulders. And he just waited.

Yugi on the otherhand was getting a taste of ancient Egypt. The servants would show him around the city, introduced him to the food, and customs. Atem made sure that he did not go a day without spending sometime with Yugi and the two would often dine or walk the palace together until Atem felt it necessary to return to Kamaria. He would express his guilt to Yugi, but Yugi always brushed it off. If he had been reunited with his own parents, he would do the same. There were times though very early in the morning Yugi would awaken and turn to see Atem sleeping beside him. He could tell the poor man was exhausted and wrought with worry over Kamaria. What if she was meant to stay that way forever?

One night Yugi found himself unable to sleep and decided maybe he could take over watching Kamaria and Atem could get a decent night's sleep for once. Wrapping a blanket around him, he ventured into the steep hallway to Kamaria's room where a guard was standing post. He told Atem about the visitor and he was ushered in.

“Atem?” He whispered.

“You should be asleep Yugi.” Atem answered. “It is quite late.”

“So should you pal.” He said.

Atem didn't respond. Yugi approached Atem who was still sitting the same chair by Kamaria's bed.

“Any movement?” He asked.

Atem shook his head. His hands were holding Kamaria's.

“I don't understand Yugi.” He said. “Why will she not wake?”

Yugi put his hand on Atem's shoulder.

“She will.” He said. “She might be trying now.”

“All that is moving is the beat of her heart.” Atem said shakily. “I can't even hear her breathing.”

Yugi knelt besides Atem unsure of what to say. Atem kept his eyes on Kamaria.

“Maybe the healer was wrong.” He said. “Maybe she won't come out of this..spell she is under. Aren't there times in your world where a person shows certain signs of life, but will never return?”

Atem bowed his head, his forehead touching Kamaria's hand. Yugi could see he was trembling, desperately fighting sobs that wanted to come, but tears began to roll down Atem's face and onto Kamaria's hands. 

“Maybe it is something I must accept.” He said.

Yugi couldn't take it and wrapped his arms around Atem.

“Don't think like that!” He said feeling his eyes water. “Kamaria is alive! She is breathing and she had brain activity and a heart beat, that means she lives. You gotta have faith, remember! Like we did in the Heart of the Cards. She needs your belief in her! The cards always came through for us, she will too!”

Atem didn't know what to say. He looked up at his friend who now was fighting the urge to sob. Without warning he buried his face in Yugi's chest and quietly cried. Yugi held him tight letting Atem rid himself of the exhaustion and the fear he had been holding in. After a few moments he looked up at Yugi. He was illuminated by the moonlight, the soft rays playing off his pale skin and making his tears sparkle. Atem reached his hand up and touched that face he had missed so much. Yugi felt his face grow hot and didn't move. 

“Is it really you?” He whispered suddenly. “After all of this time?”

Yugi smiled.

“Yeah it is me.” He said. “You are not imagining this Atem. But you need your rest or you are going to start seeing things. You barely eat and sleep. Kamaria wouldn't want that would she? She wants to see her son healthily ruling Egypt.”

Yugi then took a chance and took Atem's face in his own hands.

“And I don't want to see you this way.” He said. “I don't want you to make yourself ill with worry. That is why I came here tonight. I will take over for you while you finally get some sleep.”

“No..no I can't leave..”

“Yes you can!” Yugi said. “I will get you even if she moves one finger for a second!” 

Atem moved his face from Yugi's hands and turned to Kamaria.

“Do you promise me?” He asked.

“Always.” Yugi said. “The littlest reaction I will still come get you.”

Atem finally nodded and released himself from Yugi. He took Kamaria's hands once more and spoke to her.

“I will be back soon Mari.” Atem whispered. “You will be in good care with my dearest friend who you must meet when you come back to us. There is so much I want him to tell you and of course I know you will adore him as much as I do.”

Taking a deep breath, he placed a gentle kiss on Kamaria's cheek.

“Please awaken soon my Mari.” He pleaded feeling fresh tears form. “I miss you so much.”

He closed his eyes as his tears fell onto Kamaria's face right near her eye. Yugi watched and then jumped when it happened.

“Atem?” He whispered. “Look.”

Atem opened his eyes and looked down to see Kamaria's chest give a great big rise. A deep breath escaped her lips and her eyes began to twitch.

Atem quickly grabbed her hand.

“Mari?” He whispered. “Mari!”

Slowly he felt her fingers wrap around his hand.

“Yes!” Atem said determindely. “Mari it's me! Atem! Come on, open your eyes! Just for a little bit!”

Yugi silently prayed.

“Come on Kamaria, you can do it!”

“Aaa..tem?”

“Yes, Mart!” He said. “It is me, I am here!” 

Finally, those eyes that had been closed for so long lifted and appeared in the now early rising sunlight a set of dark brown irises emerged. Yugi suppressed a laugh of joy as Kamaria moved her head towards the figure that had been urging her to awaken.

“Atem?” She whispered her voice soft and quiet.

Atem laughed tearfully as he placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. 

“Yes Mari.” He said.

Kamaria moved her hand to his face.

“My Little Light.” She whispered. “I must be dreaming.”

“No, it's me.” Atem said . “You are home.

Kamaria caressed his tearstained face motherly as her own began to form.

“By Ra, I never thought.” She said. “I always hoped I would be with you again.”

Atem leaned down quickly and wrapped his arms about her.

“I promise I will never let that happen again.” He said. “I am so sorry Mari! I tried so hard to find you.”

“Oh Atem.” Kamaria whispered. “My Little Light please..”

“I tried..”

His words were swallowed by sobs as Kamaria held him as strongly as she could. Yugi decided that maybe he could catch an early start on breakfast and quietly left the room. There would be plenty of time for the three of them later. Besides now he had one up on Atem. 

“Hehe...Little Light.” He said with a chuckle. “That is pretty cute.”


	7. Chapter 7

The moment word had gotten out that Kamaria had awoken, the palace immediately went into celebration. The beloved lady that had been missing since the early days of the war had returned! It was as if Ra had been blessing them continuously, first with the return of Atem and now his dear second mother Kamaria. Many went to the temple to thank Ra for his wonderful gifts that he had bestowed upon Khemet.

Yugi enjoyed watching the mirth and happiness around the palace and soon the city. Many citizens took thanked Ra for bringing one of their own back. He was elated that this trip into the past had been a success and to see Atem smile so brightly filled him with such joy. Once again Atem was spending much of his time with Kamaria who was still ordered to rest by that of the healer, but the pharaoh made sure to at least see Yugi for even a little while.

One morning Yugi was quietly finishing his breakfast in his chambers when a knock at his door came. Yugi called for them and smiled when he saw Atem enter.

"Morning Atem!" Yugi said happily.

"To you as well." Atem said. "I apologize again for not being around as much lately."

"You have had a lot going on!" Yugi said. "There is nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, but you have given us so much!" Atem said approaching him. "I wish I could do more to repay you."

Yugi shook his head.

"I don't need anything." He said as he stood up from his chair. "I am just happy she is doing much better!"

Atem smiled.

"That is why I am here actually." Atem said. "She would like to see you."

Yugi suddenly felt shy.

"Me?" He whispered.

"Yes!" Atem said. "She asked if you could join us for breakfast, but I see you have already eaten. But it would mean a lot to both of us if you could come sit with us for awhile?"

"Well I guess if she insists."

"As do I." Atem said. "I have missed your company quite much."

Yugi felt himself blush.

They approached Kamaria's chambers and Atem knocked.

"Enter!" Her voice called from the other side.

The two came into the room. Kamaria was sitting up in bed with a tray of bread and fruit. She ate slowly as per the healer's instructions so her body would have a chance to regain its strength. She turned though when she saw Atem and Yugi approach.

"Atem!" She said happily outstretching her hand. Her dear son approached and hugged her.

"Good morning Mari." He said. "How are you faring?"

"If you would just let that blasted healer tell me I can get out of this bed I would be much better." She said.

"His orders Mari." Atem said. "You have been through quite the ordeal and I do not believe you would want to suffer a relapse."

"I still say he is wrong." She said. "I am feeling fine."

Atem patted her hand.

"I have brought your rescuer here as per your request." He said turning his head towards the timid Yugi.

Kamaria looked over to the young man and she smiled happily.

"So it was you." She said. "You brought me back home."

Yugi bowed and she extended her hand towards him. Yugi approached and took it nervously but before he could debate whether to kiss it or shake it he felt himself pulled into an embrace.

"I am forever in your debt." She said. "Dear Yugi, thank you, I wish there was more we could do here to repay you."

Yugi gently wrapped his arms around the woman.

"Like I told Atem, there is nothing I need." He said. "I am just glad you two are together again."

"He is my dearest friend Mari." Atem said putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "There is so much to tell you."

Kamaria pulled herself away to look at Yugi.

"You protected my Atem." She said. "He told me little of your adventures, but he made sure I understood that it was you who kept him safe. How brave you were."

"He has a strong heart." Atem added. "It is that strength that I deeply admire."

"Come on Atem." Yugi said. "You were just as fearless as well."

"Your friendship is strong." Kamaria said. "It is you both in supporting one another that made it through what I assume to be terrible times."

"Not all of them Mari." Atem assured. "Yugi made sure that I too enjoyed life while I was..stranded as they say. He made my journey one I shall never forget. I learned many things, met lovely people, and there were times I indeed had fun."

"That makes me very glad." She said as she squeezed Atem's hand. She then saw Yugi still standing nervously.

"Please Yugi, sit, sit!" She urged motioning to the side of the bed where Atem was also seated. "I long to hear about the life of our hero."

"Nothing much to tell really." He said. "Atem is the one with the adventures so it seems."

"I told you he was very modest." Atem said. "Yugi does not believe in being boastful, but he really does not give himself enough credit. He is a remarkable man."

Yugi felt butterflies in his stomach at Atem's compliment.

"Well then at least tell me about yourself." Kamaria pleaded. "I would like to hear the tale of how you came to be Yugi."

"Well, again, there is not much to tell." He said. "I live with my grandfather and I study and I like to play games."

"His grandfather is a lot like Shimon." Atem added. "He was how Yugi and I got to know each other, but that will be for another time Mari."

"That is pretty much it."

"I beg to differ." Kamaria said. "But I feel as though you both would rather wait since I just arrived. But be that as it may, I will expect to hear the entire story of how this all happened. I may seem weak now, but once I have healed you will find that I am not one to be easily startled."

"Agreed Mari." Atem said with a chuckle. "Soon we will tell you all."

Kamaria looked at Yugi.

"I can't help but notice how you and my Atem look so much alike." She said. "It is astounding yet I can see you both are different in spirit."

"Yugi has always been the smart one, I was the bold one." Atem said. "It got me into trouble sometimes and Yugi would have to intervene."

"Still haven't learned have you my little Light." Mari said. "Atem has always been quite stubborn and moved when he should have thought more. But it is that stubborness that has also helped you grow into the man you are now. I cannot believe it."

She felt tears come to her eyes, but quickly brushed them away.

"Mari." Atem whispered taking her hand.

"I am just a bit tired I guess." She answered. "That healer is not completely wrong as I am surprisingly tired, even after being...asleep for so long."

"And this is why you must rest." Atem said. "And that means now. We will leave you be, but you know I will return later."

"Never thought I would see the day that you would be taking care of me." Kamaria said smiling.

"You did for me for many years." Atem said. "It is way past due that I return the favor."

Kamaria nodded and Atem kissed her cheek.

"And you too Yugi." She said. "I would love to talk to you more."

Yugi smiled.

"Of course!" He said and with that he and Atem left the room.

"I am so happy she is doing great!" Yugi exclaimed. "She is a tough woman."

"She always has been." Atem said. "You'd be surprised, the woman in that bed is not Kamaria's complete form. If this ordeal hasn't weakened her completely, she will be back to her true self and will really show you what she is like."

"Wow, I can only imagine." Yugi answered.

"Indeed, she was one of a kind when she and her sister came to live here in the palace."

Atem sighed.

"Sahar too, Kamaria's sister, was a kindly woman." He said. "She was my mother's dearest friend. My father was very glad to have her and Kamaria with us. He even referred to Kamaria as "Little Sister."

Yugi smiled sadly.

"What happened to Sahar?" He asked.

He and Atem walked out to the gardens and sat down. Normally he would be flanked by guards and priests, council members begging for his attention, but during his moments with Kamaria he made it clear that no one was to disturb him. Only a few guards remained by to protect from sudden attack.

"Sahar often accompanied my parents on trips, helping my mother when needed or just keeping her company, just a familiar face if my father was overrun by tasks. That fateful day, when I was..twelve I believe...they had gone to a nearby city to hold a council meeting...though nearby could mean a week's trip in our case."

Atem sighed hard. Yugi suddenly felt bad for asking about Sahar. He put his hand on Atem's.

"It's okay Atem." He said. "You don't have to tell me."

Atem turned to Yugi and squeezed his hand.

"No, no." He said. "You should know. There should never be any secrets between us and you are more than entitled to know about my family including Sahar and Kamaria. It just still hurts a little, even to this day."

Atem sighed again.

"But that was just it, they had gone. Kamaria stayed with me and we went about our day as regular. Me to my studies, Kamaria to her work. When she came of age, my father decided it would be she that would overlook my care including the tasks of my personal servants. It was a surprise considering she was a bit young herself for such a task, but she had proven long before I was even born that she was capable of such tasks and did a fine job of it."

"I can see that." Yugi said. "She seems quite determined."

"Stubborn is what Sahar called it." Atem said. "But she was proud of her little sister nonetheless. When they had moved into the palace after their parents had died, Sahar had asked my parents that she be treated like any other child in the village. That she should be given work, an education if possible. She did not want Kamaria thinking that now she was living here that she was entitled. Their parents had taught them the value of learning, hard work, and humility and Sahar did not want those ideals to fade from memory."

"So what happened?" Yugi asked quietly.

Atem looked to the distance.

"A few days had passed when got word that the city my parents had been visiting had been under siege by a band of rogues. The problem was, they were heavily armed and large in numbers. We had wondered if this had been some sort of a coup by another land. My father like any pharaoh had enemies who did not agree with him and wanted him gone from the throne. Khemet was put under heavy guard while others went off to fight. Kamaria stayed by my side the whole time, reassuring me that our families would return.

He sighed.

But, the soldiers came back, beaten, bloody, carrying the dead of their fallen on their backs. My parents along with Sahar were gone by the time they infilitrated the palace they were staying, but it was too late. They were all gone."

He shook a little.

"That palace was a blood bath. Searches were sent out in droves for days, weeks, months, but still no sign of them. We don't know why Khemet wasn't hit next, but when it comes to the mindsets of such barbarians who knows? We did not and still do not know who they were or what they wanted. We have been trying for years to find out before well, I came to your world."

Yugi could hardly speak. So much Atem was telling him right now was making him heavy with sorrow. He could not believe how much Atem had gone through before and after he would become trapped in the Millenium Puzzle.

"So of course, time would come when I would have to take the throne and it frightened me, to be honest. I was only a child, but by rule I would succeed my father. Kamaria was always there though and supported me. When the last war broke out though, she too would somehow vanish.

"Do you think she remembers what happened?" Yugi asked.

Atem shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "And I will not force her. I do not want things to be difficult for her now that she is home. Who knows what she faced when she was gone. And if that time comes where she can recall that past, I will be there, so help me."

He felt a hand on his fist that he had not realized that he had been clenching. He turned to Yugi who was smiling gently.

"She is lucky to have you Atem." He said quietly. "I am glad you two are reunited."

Atem relaxed and put his hand on Yugi's.

"Had it not been for you my dear friend." He said. "You have no idea what you have done for me, back in Domino and now here in Khemet."

He turned to Yugi.

"Might I ask a favor of you?" He said.

"Yeah...sure..anything." Yugi responded realizing he was suddenly feeling a bit nervous. Atem was staring at him with such serious deep ruby eyes.

"Would you accompany me on a walk tonight?" He asked. "After supper I sometimes need peace and will usually stroll around these gardens, but I would like it very much if you would join me?"

Yugi felt his face grow warm at the thought of him and Atem finally having some time to themselves. Yugi didn't believe he would ever be able to confess to Atem how he truly felt, but he cherished every moment they spent together and now the thought of an evening walk through the lush gardens with his unrequited love made his heart race.

"Of course Atem!" He said. "That sounds great!"

Atem grinned.

"Excellent."

"Your Highness?" Shimon appeared.

Atem rolled his eyes, he knew what was coming.

"Yes Shimon?"

"Well, um, since you weren't with the Lady Kamaria, the city council wanted to see if you were available to look at the final plans for the orphanage. They would like to hear what your opinion on what each room should contain."

Yugi couldn't help himself.

"Didn't know being a Pharaoh also meant being an interior designer." He said with a laugh.

Atem chuckled.

"When you are a Pharaoh, you take on many titles." He said. "Alright Shimon, I'm coming."

He turned back to Yugi.

"Until this evening my friend." He said with a clasp of Yugi's hand and then turned and followed Shimon back into the palace.

Yugi would sit for a few minutes more. If anyone saw him, they would probably think he was smiling like such a fool, but he didn't care. Tonight he was going on a walk with Atem.


	8. Chapter 8

The evening was perfect. The moon was out and the stars were shining brightly, there was a gentle cool breeze wafting gently through the leaves and petals of the small palace garden. But even in this splendor a certain young Pharaoh felt nervous. He was waiting for his guest to accompany him on his walk. He had taken supper with Kamaria that evening and even though it was joyful, he was also anticipating spending some time with Yugi. A desire he never thought he would have again.

"Atem?"

The pharaoh turned to see Yugi standing near dressing in his cloak. The moonlight bounced off his bright hair and illuminated his soft purple eyes. Even if he was modestly dressed, it still made Atem's heart skip a beat.

"Yugi." He said gently. "Good evening."

Yugi smiled. "Good evening."

Atem gestured.

"Shall we take our stroll?"

Yugi nodded and approached Atem's side. The two began walking down the small path. Yugi couldn't help but admire the beautiful flowers and shrubs that swayed in the wind.

"I'm surprised you can have such a garden in a desert." He remarked.

"Much of them were gifts." Atem answered. "Bestowed to my family as gratitude from other cities. My father nor the Pharaoh before him, my grandfather weren't selfish men and didn't demand he be presented with lavish presents whether he was hosting a Pharaoh and Queen from another palace or had extended his hand in aid, but still they were given what one could. My mother was the one who most admired this garden and made sure it's upkeep was well tended."

"She sounds like a lovely woman, like Kamaria." Yugi said.

Atem smiled.

"My mother was indeed beautiful and very loving." He said. "My father was in awe of her, her strength. I think it was her that gave him reason not to treat women so...oppressively as many seem to do. He instilled those values in me, to treat everyone the same regardless of how those before us have placed them. Ra may have blessed us with the ability to create children, but it is the woman who has to endure the cycle of bearing life at an early age. As such she should be treated kindly and with respect."

"Those are very wise words." Yugi said.

"My father was a wise man." Atem answered. "It was also why many inside and outside the city did not agree with his ways. They thought of him as too lenient, weak. But he was one of the greatest. I only hope I can do the same."

He shook his head.

"How selfish of me." He said. "So much talking about myself. It is you I want to hear about. My friend, it has been so long."

Yugi blushed.

"I told you already." He said. "After you left, I finished high school and went to university."

"Where you became an archaeologist like your grandfather." Atem said picking a flower from a tree.

"I guess have you and him to thank for that." Yugi said. "I kept wanting to see what other mysteries the world held. What better way than to make a career out of it. Though I am still learning."

"You found Kamaria." Atem said. "You have done quite well I would think."

Yugi said nothing as they continued to walk.

"Tell me Yugi." Atem asked. "What is your plan?"

"My plan?"

"Yes." Atem said his heart pounding. "I mean, you said Kamaria's necklace brought you to the past. It might bring you back home to your time."

Yugi's face fell. Was Atem telling him to leave? Was that what this walk was about?

"I uh...well...I haven't really decided." He said sadly. "But I guess I have probably overstayed my welcome. It's been about a week or so now."

Atem wanted to smack himself. He knew his question had come out wrong.

"Oh no Yugi, that is not what I mean.."

"Come on Atem." Yugi said stopping. "You have a city to rule and now you have Kamaria home. There is nothing else I can do for you now. I'd just be in the way."

"Yugi no."

"I'll leave in the morning." He said turning in the opposite direction, his head down. "If I may ask to borrow Kamaria's necklace to see if I can open the gates to the future. If not I'll just head on my own path. There is probably so much to see."

"YUGI!"

Atem grabbed him.

"You...I'm sorry." He said staring deeply into Yugi's violet eyes. "Please don't leave."

"But you just said.."

"That is not what I meant." He said. I WANT you to stay here. But I do not want to hold you here against your will. That is what I am trying to ask. If you want to leave that is your choice and I just wanted to know if you had made a choice.

He let go of Yugi and walked ahead and stared out into the sky.

"I will not force you to stay, if that is what you want." He said. "But I cannot lie. Nothing would please me more if you stayed here at the palace. But you have another life, your friends, your beloved." I cannot keep you away from them despite my own desires."

Yugi had to digest that information a bit.

"My beloved?" He whispered.

"Why yes, I am sure that by now you have a woman in your life." Atem said. "I figured you did not mention her because you have always been so shy."

Imagine his surprise when he heard Yugi's infectious laugh.

"Oh Atem, you don't know me very well, even after all this time."

Atem turned in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have a lover...at least not right now."

"You don't?"

"Don't be mistaken I am not the boy I once was." Yugi said narrowing his eyes with a small smile. "I am not as innocent anymore. We all grow up you know and I did while I was in college."

"You..you mean?"

"Yep." Yugi said with a smile. "During my first year at university. I was careful of course and so was she..and then later..he."

Atem felt his legs go weak. Little Yugi...was not...Little Yugi anymore? He had actually lost his virginity? Then he processed the word..."

"He?"

"Yes." Yugi said. "And I am not ashamed of it. His name was Liam. We were quite close for a time, but we broke up just after I started senior year. It was a good thing in a way, we were both too busy. The girl I had met before him was Monica. We also dated for about a year and she was my first time. However, we broke up because she got accepted to an even more prestigious school and did not want to miss the opportunity. By then we had really relaxed into just being friends."

Atem could not fathom what he was hearing.

"I just don't believe this...I mean...uhh."

"That I was going to stay a teenager forever?" Yugi said. "All sweet and pure until marriage? I am human you know...besides I can only imagine how many lovers you have had."

"I..I have had..umm...well I am the pharaoh and people talk."

"And you haven't mentioned her as of yet." Yugi said. "Who is the shy one now?"

Atem smiled softly.

"That is true." He said. "But like you, there is no one."

Yugi was surprised.

"You mean, there isn't some queen to be waiting for you?"

"Well there is/was." Atem said. "See you know my mother was friends with Sahar and Kamaria."

"Yeah?"

"Well my mother too was also from a peasant family." He said. "My father and grandfather were both traveling the city when he saw my mother in the crowds. It is...love at first sight as you say. Even though my mother was not easily swayed and my father was already betrothed. But he was persistent and won her heart. My grandfather was not pleased in the beginning and but then as he got to know my mother he saw that she actually would make a better queen than the woman he originally chosen for my father. When I was born I too was betrothed, but my parents said they would not object if I found another so long as she meant their approval."

"Kind of like dating in my time." Yugi said.

"I suppose." Atem said.

"But you have..been with..someone?"

"Well like you said." Atem said staring at him. "I too have grown up."

Yugi approached him.

"You were already grown up when I met you."

"In body yes, in maturity, I had much to learn. That I did from you."

"Then it was you who made me brave." Yugi said. "It was you who protected me."

"That you already were on your own, why do you constantly deny it?"

"Why do you constantly think that you were less than you were?"

Yugi turned.

"Do you have any idea how much I admired you." He said. "You were so strong, so confident."

Yugi grew warm when he felt a pair of arms encircle him.

"I was because I had you." He said. "I had someone I cared for deeply and would indeed give my life to protect. Do you have any idea how much it wounded me when the Orichalcos took you? My own actions separated me from my partner. Not just because we were bonded by the Millenium Puzzle, that did not matter. I longed to hear your heartbeat again, your voice. And now..being able to touch you and smell you. How I have wanted it so."

Yugi couldn't believe it...no he had to be hearing things. He turned to face Atem who stared down at him with such gentle eyes. A soft blush across his tan cheeks.

"I-I have wanted it too." Yugi whispered lifting his arms to cross around Atem's shoulders. "I missed you so much."

That was all Atem needed.

"Then forgive me."

He took Yugi into his arms and kissed him with all the passion that he had bottled up. It was subtle at first, but grew in intensity as Yugi too finally let go of all his pent up love and responded with such fire.

It was absolutely amazing. Like no kiss either had felt before. When they finally parted it had left them breathless, but would not move from their embrace.

"This must be another dream Ra is giving me." Atem said running his hand through Yugi's hair. This wish of mine, it cannot be real."

"Then we are having the same dream." Yugi responded. "I spent many nights imagining this. I just never thought you would feel the same."

"How could I not?" Atem answered. "You have been the only one Yugi. The only one my heart begs for."

But Yugi still felt a tinge of trouble.

"But you are the pharaoh." He said. "Can we actually be together?"

"That is right I am the pharaoh and I do what I please so long as my city is safe and cared for. My choice in who I love has nothing to do with them."

He tilted Yugi's chin to his face.

"It may be a bit early to say so, but I will not hide anything from you and after everything that has happened I do not want to waste another second." He said. "I love you Yugi Muto. I have since our days in Domino and since I returned to Khemet. I may have had lovers Yugi as you have, but you have been the only one who stole my heart. Your choice to stay or leave is still yours Yugi and I will not stop you, but I will not let you go without telling you how I truly feel. I love you."

Yugi felt tears spring to his eyes as he stared into Atem's serious face. Everything Atem was saying, the way he was holding him, the feeling was indescribable.

Without missing a beat he practically toppled Atem over as he kissed him. Atem smiled into the kiss and gathered Yugi into his arms.

"I love you Atem." Yugi whispered as he broke the kiss. "I love you with all my heart."

Atem grinned widely and wiped Yugi's eye with his thumb.

"Does that mean you will stay?" He said. "At least for awhile longer?"

Yugi smiled and cradled his face in Atem's hand.

"I'll stay as long you'll have me."


	9. Chapter 9

"It is getting late."

"Mmm."

"Don't you have duties in the morning?"

"I have lots of things to do tomorrow, but I am happy right here."

"So does this counts as a date?"

"If sitting on a bench in a palace garden with you close to me counts as a date, then yes I say it does."

Yugi giggled as he snuggled up close to Atem. The two were wrapped in each others arms, basking in a moment they never thought possible.

Atem placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's head.

"If you are tired then we should probably head inside." He said. "Would you be joining me tonight?"

Yugi suddenly froze.

"Umm...you mean..."

"We don't have to." Atem said. "We could just sleep. I just like the thought of waking up next to you."

"Wouldn't everyone be suspicious?"

"You were sleeping in my bed before we had your room made up. Besides, it is none of their business."

"They will wonder though." Yugi said. "You want to rule with such honor, wouldn't it be bad to keep secrets from everyone, especially the guardians and the knights?"

Atem smiled.

"Yugi, even with all the mysticism and ritual that goes on here, we are still human. We all have desires and of course I am privy to the stories that occur in this place. There are things that happen that many may think I am unaware of, but I am not."

Yugi was a bit surprised at this revelation.

"You mean they all.."

"Not all, but quite a few." Atem said. "And quite frankly, I am fine with, so long as it is exercised discreetly. I mean in your time I remember you feeling embarrassed when people would..make out in public as they say. And I too saw it and was a bit overwhelmed. It is lovely, but somethings could be kept private."

"Be thankful you never were at a university party then." Yugi said. "Monica dragged me to my first and only one. It was awful. Smoking and so much drinking and people doing all sorts of things. Definitely not my place at all."

Atem laughed.

"So grown up yet still quite innocent." He said. "This is why I love you."

Yugi lifted his head and kissed Atem softly.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that." He said.

"I will never get tired of saying it." Atem answered. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh."

"Like I said, I just want you near me." Atem said. "I would never force you into something you were not comfortable with."

"Eh, it is not so much being uncomfortable with the idea." Yugi said. "More like silly."

"Silly how?"

"Well grandpa always told me never to rush things." He said. "To just be sure it is what we both want."

"You do not have to question that with me Yugi." Atem said. "I desire you deeply."

"As do I." Yugi said. "I just feel, like I want to take it slow with you. We have so much to talk about, so much to catch up on. I just feel like we would be jumping the gun a bit. If any of what I am saying makes sense."

Atem smiled.

"Perfect sense." He said. "You feel it would not be as special if we just went right ahead with everything at once. And I too agree. We have just been reunited. Making love is a big step regardless of how experienced we are."

"It always has been to me." Yugi said. "I appreciate that you understand."

Atem took Yugi's hand and kissed it.

"But I don't mind if we became...roommates again." Yugi said. "As long as you do not think the palace will be upset."

"They would have to answer to me if they do." Atem said. "Again, I know more than they think. But let us not worry about that now. But we should get inside before it gets too cold."

Yugi nodded and the two walked hand in hand. The guards merely nodded to Atem as he and Yugi entered. They approached his chambers which had been prepared for his slumber. He and Yugi walked in.

"Is there anything you need before we turn in?" Atem asked. "I can give you an old tunic of mine to sleep in if you prefer to change?"

"Sure, that would be great." Yugi said. "But..uh...where should I go change?"

During those early days of Yugi and Atem sharing his room Atem would usually be gone to see to Kamaria before Yugi would awaken and then would finally join him in the bed when he was already tucked in for the night, so this was a little new right now.

"Oh." Atem said. "If you would prefer me not to look I understand. I have a small living area behind those doors. I can go in there for a moment if you would like?"

Yugi felt embarrassed.

"No, no I'll go in there!" He said. "This is your room after all. I just...gaaahh...this is so strange! I never thought I would be so nervous and we aren't even having sex yet!"

Atem laughed and approached him. Cupping Yugi's face in his hands he kissed his forehead gently.

"My dear one." He said. "You do not have to be ashamed. I know you all too well that you want to keep all your secrets until we are ready. I find it very enticing actually."

Yugi blushed.

"That's why I will get changed in there and you get changed in here." He said. "Until we are ready for that step."

"If that is your wish." Atem answered as he handed Yugi the tunic. He then went to his dressing mirror and began removing his jewelry. Yugi couldn't help but watch as Atem carefully removed the pieces from his skin and placed them in their proper spots on the small table. Then he realized he had been staring and before Atem could catch him he ran into the little room and closed the large door.

Yugi felt the tunic fit quite well on his lithe frame and he re-entered the bedroom. He found Atem kneeled before a small altar adorned with religious items and candles. His eyes were closed and he was deep in prayer to Ra. Yugi did not want to disturb him, but did not want to immediately jump into the bed. So he stood there and stared out the window.

Finally Atem stood and turned to see his love staring nervously away.

"You really are too kind." He said. "This is your room now Yugi, you do not have to wait for me. Please get into bed. You must be tired."

"Uh..okay." Yugi said and crawled into the large bed. His nervousness fell away as he basked in the soft cloth blankets and the smell of his lover. Moments later Atem curled right next to him, holding Yugi close.

"Is this alright?" He asked. "Forgive me, but I get warm easily." He said motioning to his bare chest. He kept his modesty though and wore a half tunic around his waist. "But if you feel uncomfortable I could put a vest on or something."

Yugi giggled and kissed his nose.

"I maybe nervous, but would never turn away from being close to you. That is something you do not need to ask."

He placed his head on Atem's chest enjoying the strong heart beat beneath his cheek. Atem reached out and stroked his hair.

"I fear to sleep because this is all too surreal." Atem whispered. "My love right here with me."

"You are starting to remind me of Kaiba." Yugi said. "All this disbelief when I am right here."

"Does he still believe after all of this time that this has all been a lie?"

"He's still coming around." Yugi said. "You know him, Mr. Cynical. But in some ways I can understand. His past with Kisara and his adopted father and now his future with Joey. In some ways I think it is very hard for him to come to terms with the pain and now the joy. His walls are only crumbling, but still standing."

"Mm." Atem asked. "Do you miss them? Joey and the others?"

"Of course I do." Yugi said. "But, I made sure they understood something before I left. I guess I have a confession to make."

He sat up and looked down at Atem.

"I didn't just come here to reunite you with Kamaria." He said. "You know now how much I missed you. It was a bit selfish of me, but I came here as well for me. I wanted to see you terribly. To make sure you were alright and happy. I told them...how I felt about you."

Atem raised his eyebrows.

"So they know?"

"Grandpa too. They have always known." He said. "Of course they worried that I would get lost or that you would not reciprocate my feelings, that you would turn me away. They all know how wonderful you are as they have seen for themselves. But of course..you are a pharaoh. A completely different life, different rules. None of us knew how you might react and they were worried."

Atem took one of Yugi's bangs and moved it from his eyes.

"To have such caring friends." He said. "I cannot blame them for worrying."

"But I needed to do this. I HAD to take the chance and see you again. Even if you had turned me away. I would still be happy just seeing you one last time."

Atem shushed his young love and stroked his face.

"You have nothing to fear." He said. "For I have loved you for a lifetime and always will. I told you before Yugi, you are the only one who captured my heart. You held my soul in your hands. You saw me more than just a spirit. You made me part of your life, your world. And now I want to make you part of my life..my world."

"Really?" Yugi said shakily.

"Really." He said. "I am going to show you and give you everything I can offer."

He leaned up and softly kissed Yugi. They would share even more kisses until Atem could see the exhaustion in Yugi's eyes.

"Sleep my dear one." He said placing the tired man back on his chest. "We now have all the time in the world."

_**Meanwhile...** _

"YAAA I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Joey screamed pacing around the elaborate bedroom. "I JUST WISH I KNEW IF HE WAS ALRIGHT."

"I'd just wish you'd shut up." Seto's muffled voice came from the oversized bed. Normally the young man was a night owl, but after a day of meetings and conferences in London and then a red eye back to Domino, Seto was actually tired and wanted to sleep. Unfortunately for him, his boyfriend who could fall asleep at the drop of a hat was losing his mind.

Joey turned to the bed ready to retort, but then softened when he genuinely saw the look of pure exhaustion on Kaiba's face. Kaiba had really been working himself like a dog lately. A golden re-release of Duel Monsters was in the works and Kaiba was working non-stop to make sure the game got the global press and attention needed to make it a hit. He was also now competing a bit with Duke Devlin's Dungeon Dice Monsters, which was moving up on the international game market and Kaiba did not want to fall to him.

He walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on Kaiba's scowled cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said. "You get your rest. I'm just going to go down and watch TV for awhile. That will probably calm me down."

He turned when he felt a hand grasp his. Kaiba had not opened his eyes, but was holding Joey's hand warmly.

"You need to stop worrying." He said. "If you trusted Yugi like you said you did, you would not be acting like this."

"I know." Joey said. "But I can't help it. He's always had my back and I had his. This is really the first time I haven't been there with him. If there was some way I could just find out that he is alright that would give me some reassurance."

He grasped Kaiba's hand and once again leaned down and kissed him.

"Night Rich Boy." He uttered. "Love ya, ya big pain in the butt."

"Don't stay up too late." Kaiba uttered. "Love you to as well you dumb puppy."

Joey smiled and left the bedroom letting his lover finally drift into a peaceful sleep.

***********

Joey first of course raided the fridge to make a quick sandwich for himself and then headed into the living room. He was surprised to see it was not empty. Seto's fifteen year old brother Mokuba was hanging out on the couch, typing quickly on his laptop. Oh this was too tempting.

Placing his sandwich on a nearby corner table Joey crept up behind the unsuspecting boy ready to lunge, a mischievous look on his face.

"Get out from behind the couch Wheeler" Mokuba said not turning from his laptop.

"Gyeaaah." Joey yelled in surprise. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because Seto never does that." He said. "And everyone else is asleep and Seto would fire them if he find out they had played a trick on me."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Joey said scratching his cheek. "Anyway, isn't it past your bedtime."

"Isn't it past yours?"

"I'm not fifteen and in school."

"School ended a week ago."

"Oh." Joey said. Seto was primarily Mokuba's guardian and while he was out of school he allowed Mokuba to stay up late provided he got up early enough to join him for breakfast and then work at Kaiba Corp. Mokuba was very loyal to his older brother and never really disobeyed unless it was truly necessary. During those times Seto was usually preoccupied with something else to really care.

He grimaced when he felt a tug on his long hair.

"You ever gonna cut this mop?"

"Seto hasn't said anything so I am keeping it." He said. "Besides why are you up?

You are usually dead to the world by now."

Joey frowned and sat down beside Mokuba.

"Just...worried about Yugi is all." He said. "Since there is no way I can contact him I don't know for sure if he is okay."

"Mm." Mokuba said. "I won't lie. I miss Yugi too. He is a lot of fun."

"You said it kid." Joey said putting his hands behind his head. "But the heart wants what it wants as the saying goes."

"Just like you with my bro." Mokuba said quietly. Joey then had a realization. He had only moved in with Kaiba just a month before and Mokuba had been quite preoccupied with school and working alongside Seto. He really didn't have a moment to really sit down and see how the kid was feeling. Man did he feel like a jerk.

"Hey yeah, about that." Joey said turning to Mokuba. "Look I know you are pretty smart for your age, a lot smarter than I was anyway. But I am not that dumb. You and your brother are close. This has been probably pretty weird for you, me and him, well you.."

"Shacking up?"

Joey blushed.

"Moving in together." He said. "Being boyfriends and all. So tell me Mokuba and you can be honest. How do you feel about all of this?"

Mokuba closed his laptop.

"Well I'll tell you if you tell me something." He said.

"Anything." Joey said.

"Do you genuinely love my brother?" He asked facing Joey sternly. "I mean do you really care about him? You aren't just...using him..for something...like his money..or food..or...that."

Mokuba gave a shiver erasing the thought of his brother having sex.

Joey smiled.

"I truly love him Mokuba." He said looking the teen straight in the eyes. "Sure we may not see eye to eye, but I think that is what makes us..us. I was a tough guy at first I know. But then a certain spiky haired kid with a pyramid necklace showed me that life is much more than being a knucklehead. He made me realize that to get by in this world, you have to depend on yourself. No one else. You have to be a good person and work hard. If you want something you go get it, but not at the expense of others. So no, I am not using your brother for anything. I really love him and I want to make him happy. That is what I truly want. Not the money or the grub or his hot bod..

"ENOUGH!" Mokuba said silencing him. "Message through loud and clear."

"So then how do you feel?"

"I gotta say Wheeler." He said. "It's definitely been a surprise you and Seto. But you do make him happy in his own way. You wouldn't be here at all if you didn't. He did ask me how I felt and I told him to go for it. Just not be too hard on you. But he's my brother Joey. I can't help but also be protective of him. You're his first love..in this time period anyway. Why would I stand in his way?"

He was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Because you're the most important person in his life." Joey said. "And I would never try to come between you two. I just want to make sure you are okay with this."

Mokuba shrugged.

"Stranger things have happened." He said. "Why would this be any different?"

Joey couldn't help but laugh heartily. He grabbed Mokuba and gave him a good size noogie on his raven locks.

"You are awesome kid." He said. "Man it is times like this I really wish Yugi was here. He'd be glad to hear that I got your approval."

Mokuba growled and rubbed his now aching scalp.

"You really miss him huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." Joey said staring off into space. "We were like brothers in our own way. Like I said I just wish I knew where he was and that he was okay. That's all I need to know."

"Hmm." Mokuba said. "What if I told you there might be a way?"

Joey turned and looked at the teen.

"Say what now?"

Mokuba opened his laptop.

"I'll show you." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Yugi awoke wrapped warmly in Atem's strong arms. He smiled as he gazed at his love who was still sleeping soundly. He still wondered if this was all just one of his many dreams he would have after Atem had left. He had envisioned this so many times, sleeping in the embrace of his what was once his unattainable love. The dreams could not do justice to the real thing he was experiencing right now. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Atem's cheek. This caused the pharaoh to stir, he opened his eyes and gave a tired smile.

"Good morning." He whispered to Yugi.

"Morning." Yugi said quietly.

"I am glad to see that for once this is not a dream." Atem said looking at his love.

"As am I."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Probably the best in awhile."

Atem chuckled.

"The same goes for me." He said. "Yet, I am still quite tired, perhaps you could give me something to help me awaken some more?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

Atem leaned in and kissed Yugi warmly on his mouth making Yugi melt. He smiled through the kiss.

Atem broke the kiss and smiled.

"I think that might suffice, if only for a little while." He said. "I feel a bit more energized."

Yugi grinned.

"Heh, morning breath will wake anyone up." He said.

"Your breath was quite enjoyable." Atem said smiling.

Oh too good to pass up.

"Who said anything about mine." Yugi said grinning evilily trying to burrow into the covers. Atem gaped and then lunged.

"Why you.." He grabbed ahold of Yugi and began tickling him. Yugi burst out laughing, especially when Atem got his ribs.

"I always wanted to do this to!" Atem said as he rolled Yugi onto his back, the blanket falling over them.

"Okay, Okay!" Yugi yelled breathlessly. "I give, I give!"

Atem laughed and immediately ceased his torture on Yugi. He smiled as he looked down at Yugi. All red and smiling, his hair mussed up from the tickle fight. That charming face and joyful laugh he had missed so much glowing from the white blanket that was letting in a bit of the rising sun. He leaned down and kissed Yugi again his heart fluttering as he felt Yugi's arms slowly cross about his neck.

"I was joking you know." Yugi said looking up at the pharoah. "Your breath isn't bad. In fact, I could kiss you forever."

Atem smiled gently.

"As could I." He said and leaned down wanting more. Unfortunately a knock at his chamber door interrupted his movement.

"Yes?" Atem yelled.

"My Pharoah, are you awake?" A voice called from the other ][side. Atem rolled his eyes when heard that familiar voice.

"I am, Shimon." Atem said with a sigh.

"Shall I see to your breakfast being brought to you?"

"Please do." He said. "And have another plate sent as well."

"I do not think Lady Kamaria has risen yet."

"Let her sleep." He said. "I meant to my chamber."

Shimon reddened at that statement.

"OH, uh, yes..I shall see to it." And off the little old man who resembled Solomon Moto scurried.

Atem chuckled as he flopped back down in his bed.

"He really does remind me much of your grandfather." Atem said. "He acts embarrassed, but at the same time I think it makes him a bit giddy when I have someone with me in the morning."

Yugi giggled.

"Thankfully I didn't have grandpa at university to worry about, it was dorm mates barging in. To be honest, it was usually me walking in on them. I may not have been the virgin I was, but it was not like I was on the prowl like they were. I was faithful to Monica and then Liam, but even after we had broken up I was not really looking around for someone new by that point. I really just wanted to focus on graduating."

Atem stroked Yugi's face.

"Such a lovely heart." He said. "Still at such a free time in your life you still valued other people's feelings."

Yugi smiled.

"Did you feel the same way?" He asked. "With your lovers?"

Atem shrugged.

"I would hope so." He said. "Usually she or he, by those who believed I dallied in all sorts of debauchery, had been presented to me as a gift, as much as I try to forbid the practice. I would only do so if it was something they genuinely consented to. If I could tell they were terribly frightened or too young, we would do nothing, just talk. After they left I made sure they had been taken care of so no harm would come to them, especially from whoever brought them to me in the first place."

He turned to Yugi.

"But that was nothing compared to what I have with you." He said. "I hate saying that I indulged when they were willing, but I cannot lie to you."

Yugi giggled.

"I am not mad that you did Atem." He said. "I understand. We didn't expect this reunion to happen. I'm just glad you didn't treat them as if they were beneath you."

"I am no more a Pharaoh than I am a man." He said. "And neither is no excuse to cause pain to someone who many times had been forced into something they really have no desire to do. That is something I have been trying to work on in Khemet. To get the "people of the evening" as they say off the streets and into a better life. Unfortunately that has been met with some contention as many people in my court do not believe these lives should be saved."

Yugi couldn't help but nuzzle into Atem. This brave man he had watched through much of his teenagerhood had emerged even more amazing than before.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I owe it all to you you know." Atem said tilted Yugi's chin. "You taught me compassion. I rule with an even better understanding than I thought I did beforehand because I would imagine what you would do or like to see. And now you are here with me, having us both confessed our love, that makes it even more important that I see to it my people are safe and happy."

Yugi blushed as he threw his arms around Atem and kissed him. The pharaoh slowly laid them both down on the bed and enjoyed moments of pure bliss.

Until another knock came at the door.

Atem sighed annoyingly while Yugi laughed as they broke the kiss.

"Yes?"

"I have brought your breakfast my King." A servant's yelled from behind the door.

"Enter." Atem said.

The servant came in, bowed, and began setting the small table in the room for Atem to dine at. Yugi feeling a bit shy decided to bury himself under the covers. He was still nervous about how people would look at him being in Atem's bed and all. Even with Atem there. The food was soon set and the servant looked to his King.

"Is there anything else you will be requiring my Pharoah?"

"That will be all for me thank you." Atem said. "But please when Kamaria has awoken and after the healer has made his morning visit to her please tell him to come find me. I am curious as to when she will be able to start moving again and I am sure she is just as anxious."

"Yes Pharaoh." The servant said and bowed. He soon left.

Atem chuckled as his door was closed.

"You did not have to hide you know." He said turning back to the bed. Yugi untangled himself from the covers. " I did tell you they know you have been in my bed before."

"Hey I can't help it." He said. "Just trying to be courteous. Besides I don't want to your reputation to be tarnished."

Atem smiled as he approached Yugi.

"You need not worry about me." He said. "To me a tarnished reputation is one where I have truly caused suffering to my people. I do not see any harm coming to them with me having you as my true love. You are a hero here after all."

He took Yugi's hands in his and pulled him to his feet.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked as walked with Atem to the table.

"Kamaria is not just a beloved woman of this palace, but to the people of Khemet as well. She may have been my caregiver, but she took on other roles including helping the citizens of this city. She may not have been graced with a millennium item, but she was a guardian in her own right and as such learned the ways of dueling as well as studying spells under Aknadin. She and Mahad were both students of his at the same time."

Yugi was shocked as he sat down.

"Ishizu never mentioned that." He said. "She had been studying Kamaria and Sahar for her book. She just said Kamaria was just..well..your second mom."

"Mmm." Atem said taking the other seat. "She was also a prized pupil along with Mahad, but over time something changed and she and Aknadin became very distant. She never really told me what caused the strained relationship between her and Aknadin. But then again she always had a keen insight. She probably suspected Aknadin's actions before any of us really did. But what could she do. She could not go up against the brother of the pharaoh."

He took a piece of bread from a large plate.

"But I am rambling." He said. "The point I am trying to make is that you are hero for bringing Kamaria home. Not just to me, but to Khemet. As such no one will judge you with you being by my side. I will see to that."

Yugi glared at Atem.

"Just don't do anything that you might pay for later on." Yugi said. "I will not be able to handle seeing anything bad happen because of our relationship."

Atem reached out for Yugi's hand.

"You have my word my dear one." He said. "I would not be able to bear anything happening to you as well."

Yugi laced his fingers with Atem's and smiled. The two went on and enjoyed the rest of their morning meal in peaceful bliss.

Just as a servant was clearing the table and Yugi had gone back to his room to change, did the healer arrive as per Atem's request.

"I do believe Lady Kamaria is ready to finally start moving again." He said with a grin.

Atem smiled widely as he clasped a bracelet around his wrist.

"That is wonderful news!" He exclaimed. "Has she been told?"

"I thought it best that she would like to hear it from you your highness." The healer said.

That was all Atem needed to hear and rushed out of his chambers. But he didn't head to Kamaria's room just yet.

Yugi had been slipping into his moccasins when his door burst open and the grinning face of his love appeared.

"Yugi!" Atem said happily taking his hands. "The healer says Mari can get out of her room finally!"

"That's great!" Yugi said as Atem practically lifted him off the floor with excitement! "But why are you here and not there!"

Atem laughed.

"Because I want you to come with me!" He said. "And I am sure she would love to see you too!"

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked wondering if such a moment was meant between Kamaria and Atem.

Atem rolled his eyes and took Yugi's hand.

"Of course I am sure!" He said. "Now come on!"

Before Yugi could even blink Atem was practically dragging him through the halls of the palace to Kamaria's room. A servant had just been leaving when the two had entered.

"The lady is ready to see you should you desire my King." She said with a bow.

Atem nodded his thanks and he and Yugi entered the room. Kamaria was lying in her bed as usual, a book in her hand. She was indeed looking healthier. She had even put on some jewelry and lined her eyes with kohl to make herself feel less like an invalid. As per usual she wore a simple dress.

"Atem, Yugi!" She asked. "What has you so out of breath? Is something the matter?"

Atem shook his head and approached Kamaria.

"Nothing is the matter Mari." He said happily. "Just thinking as to how beautiful a day it is."

"It is." Kamaria said looking out her window. She turned when a hand was placed in front of her.

"Would you care for a walk then?" Atem asked.

Kamaria looked at him and then Yugi who nodded his head happily.

"By the gods!" She exclaimed. "I have been given permission?"

"The healer himself says you are healthy enough to venture outside these walls." Atem said.

Kamaria all but practically leapt out of the bed. She had only been allowed to take simple steps around her room before. Now she can finally enjoy her life again.

"Easy now Mari." Atem said as she struggled to put on her shoes. "You are still weak."

"I am much stronger than I was." She exclaimed. "Believe me I am ready to move again."

However it was true her legs still lacked some of the strength they had and she found herself stumbling a little as she tried to get off the bed. Atem was quick to catch her as was Yugi.

"You will have both the arms of I and Yugi." Atem said. "One step at a time Mari. You do not need to rush."

"We'll be right here." Yugi said.

Kamaria smiled at him.

"And for that I am quite glad." She said. "Well what are we waiting for?"

********

The palace was bright with sunshine going through the windows and rooms. When Atem returned he had more windows made so the palace was no longer so closed off and dark. As Kamaria walked, holding the arms of Atem and Yugi, were they constantly stopped to be greeted by various servants, guards, and council. All were happy to see the beloved woman up and about again.

When they neared the garden, did a loud cheerful voice called to them in greeting. Kamaria grinned widely when she saw the bright face of Mana and the stern one of Seto right behind her.

"Kamaria, you're up!" Mana yelled happily as she bounded for the lady who arms were outstretched in a hug!

"Mana!" Kamaria said embracing the girl. "Oh it has been so long since I saw that smile of yours!"

"I am so happy you are back!" Mana said trying not to cry. "I missed you so much! I wanted to see you, but the room was closed off to only your servants and the pharaoh! I'm sorry!"

"There is no apology needed." Kamaria said looking at her. "Atem has kept me informed of your work. He has told me you have become quite the spellcaster, just like I always knew you would!"

"Thanks to Master Mahad and you of course."

Yugi was surprised.

"You taught Mana too umm...Ms. Kamaria?" Yugi asked.

"For a short while." Kamaria said turning to Yugi. "Mahad though had shown much more promise."

"You are just as strong as Mahad." Atem defended.

"And speaking of strength." Kamaria turned to look at Seth who was standing tall as always. "Seth, you have grown just as much as Atem and Mana. I have missed you so as well."

Seth bowed and took Kamaria's outstretched hand.

"It is an honor to see you again and well Lady Kamaria."

Kamaria rolled her eyes.

"In all these years still the same." She said. "So serious and formal. When will you stop with this Lady Kamaria business and just call me Kamaria or Mari as the others have and that goes for you too Yugi."

"Habit I suppose." Seth said.

"You could say Yugi, Kamaria was the protector of all the children of the palace." He said. ''She often watched over us three when we were young."

"Wow." Yugi said. "I bet you have amazing stories to tell of them!"

"Plenty, if you would be so inclined?"

Atem, Mana, and Seth suddenly froze realizing that Kamaria was the keeper of many of their secrets as children as well as their embarrassing moments. Even in ancient Egypt, some people are not so willing to divulge the mischief or incidents of their infancy or childhood.

"Uh but that we will wait another time!" Atem said nervously. "Come let us all venture out to the garden."

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Mana answered grabbing Yugi's other arm.

"What, you all do not wish to indulge our guest in our histories?" Mari asked as they headed into the garden. "I do not see the harm."

"Yes, yes, but there are so many Mari." Mana said. "I am sure we do not want Yugi to spend his entire day learning about our lives as children."

"I wouldn't mind at all." Yugi said then cringed when he felt Mana squeeze his arm and give him a look. She was thrilled to see him again and she did have a sneaking suspicion about him and Atem. But just because she had this suspicion and would be happy if it was true, she was not about to let her silly past antics air.

"Although I do not want to keep you all from anything you already have planned for the day." He said in a strained voice.

"We do have duties to attend to later." Seth said trying to also assuage the situation.

"Well another time I guess." Kamaria said as they began walking down the little path in the garden. She then leaned down to Yugi.

"But don't hestitate to ask me when the time is right." She said with a wink. "I would love to tell you all about these three. I know they don't want me to embarras them in front of you."

"Okay." Yugi said.

It was quiet for a little bit as Kamaria took in the beauty of the landscape she had sorely missed.

"Everything is still as beautiful as I remember." She said happily. "So many happy times in this place."

"And there are many more to be had." Atem said to her. Kamaria squeezed his arm and laid her head upon his shoulder for a moment.

"The Pharaoh has been adamant in maintaining peace here in Khemet." Seth said. "He has done well."

"I always knew he would." Kamaria said. "He has the combined strength and compassion of his mother and father."

Atem smiled.

"And of course the beauty of both." Kamaria teased patting his cheek making him blush.

"Ha Ha!" Mana said. "Atem's face is going red!"

Atem glared at her.

"And I see you haven't stopped your playful nature Mana." Kamaria said. "I am glad to see that all of you have grown into wonderful adults."

"I don't think you or our other guardians would have it any other way." Seth answered.

"But I am curious Yugi." Kamaria said as they stopped. "I know much of these three, but might I know more about you?"

Yugi suddenly froze.

"I..uh..don't know what else to tell you that I haven't before."

Could he really tell Kamaria that he was actually from the future or even more importantly, that he was in love with her adopted son?

"Well, where you came from?" She asked. "I can see you are not from our land. I would love to hear about your own home, your family?"

"Ummm..I guess you could say it is not as exciting as it is here in Khemet." Yugi said nervously. "It is a city too, but not like this one, called Domino."

"It is a wonderful place Mari, but very busy and far away." Atem added.

"Is it a long journey?"

"You could uh..say that." Yugi said.

Atem knew he had to help somehow. He turned to Kamaria.

"Mari, you are more than aware of the magic that has happened here. And it is that magic that brought Yugi here and earlier brought me to him. But rest assured Mari, he is nothing to fear, he is a wonderful man."

He looked up at Yugi.

"One of my dearest companions." He said looking right at his love. "I don't know what I would have done without him."

Kamaria eyed the two of them.

"Such depth of friendship indeed." She said in awe. "Well I am grateful that you protected and cared for my Atem, Yugi. I do wish to know more about the magic that brought you here though. However, once again I can see that I will be meeting with hesitation."

Yugi gulped a little.

"Well..I.."

"No matter." Kamaria said with a smile. "I am not in the presence of children anymore and as such the best I can do is trust you all that you have made the right choices. And I can easily see, Yugi, that you are important to Atem. I can no longer pry into his or Mana and Seth's affairs as I once had the priviledge too when they were younger. All I ask is that you do not harm them in anyway."

Yugi raised up his hands.

"You have my word Kamaria." He said. "I would never dream of doing such a thing."

"Then that is all I ask." She said. "But might I ask about your family? I hope they are not worried?"

Yugi shook his head.

"It is just me and my grandfather." He said. "My parents passed away when I was little."

Kamaria frowned.

"You have my condolences." She said. "That is very sad."

"It is." Yugi said with a sigh. "But grandpa was always there. He did everything and loved me like any parent would. He is indeed older now and can't get around much like he used to. But back in his day he was a strong man."

He thought of his grandfather's antics and giggled.

"He is a lot like Shimon, like Atem had mentioned." He said. "Grandpa likes to enjoy life, but can be very serious when time calls for it."

"Speaking of serious." Seth said. "I do believe it is time to attend to our work for the day."

"Awwww, do we have to?" Mana complained.

"After all of this time you still have to ask?" Seth said. "Silly girl."

"He is right though." Atem said. "As much as I hate to admit."

He turned to Kamaria.

"Mari, since you are still recovering why don't you spend the day with Mana? I am sure she would love to show you all that she has learned now that she has become a true spellcaster."

"Yes!" Mana said happily taking Kamaria's hands. "I have wanted to show you since you returned how better I have become!"

"Well how can I refuse?" Kamaria said. "Perhaps maybe I can get some practice in myself. It has been awhile."

"Take it easy Mari." Atem warned. "Like I said, still recovering."

Kamaria rolled her eyes as she took Mana's hand.

"I am fine Atem." She said. "But to ease your mind, I promise I won't exert myself."

She then turned to Yugi.

"And what will you be doing Yugi?" She asked. "It is such a nice day."

"Well I have been taking my own lessons with Isis and Mahad about your land and rituals." He said. "And Shimon too has been teaching me your language so I can read your books and scrolls."

It was indeed true as the guardians and Shimon, in their gratitude for all Yugi had done had taken him under their own wings and in their way made Yugi a part of them. The Knights of Atlantis too were giving Yugi some lessons in basic swordsmanship and combat. While he may not have been as physically strong as he would have liked to be, he was a determined fellow and wanted to be able to continue to stand by the side of his love.

"Hmm." Atem said. "Speaking of, Yugi would you like to accompany me on a trip into the city today? There are final preparations being made for the new orphanage and I would not mind a second opinion."

Yugi jumped at the offer. Sure it was technically official business, but hey he'd still get to be with Atem.

"I'd love to!" He said.

Seth nodded.

"Then it is settled and we should get to our work."

Mana practically pulled a beaming Kamaria towards the palace with Seth right behind. He stopped though when he realized Atem was not nearby. He was still sitting on the bench next to Yugi.

"Your highness?" He asked.

"I'll be along momentarily Seth." He said not turning around. "Please see that everything is being prepared to ride into Khemet."

Seth scowled, but bowed and went on his way. He was a little puzzled at how, attached, Atem seemed to Yugi.

Yugi exhaled as he finally felt the weight of social awkwardness lift from his shoulders.

"Hehehe, you really do not have to worry Yugi." Atem said. "You made a good impression on Mari."

"You think so?" He said. "Even though she doesn't know I'm from the future?"

"We will tell her that when the time comes." He said. "Right now I just want her to relax and settle back into her home."

"Umm...are we going to tell her..about..you know..us?" Yugi asked.

Atem bit his lip.

"I do intend to." He said. "But would you forgive me if we would again wait until her strength has returned?"

Yugi put his hand on Atem's.

"You don't have to if you feel she will not approve."

Atem squeezed Yugi's hand.

"Whether she approves or not is a moot point." He said. "I love Mari, but I love you too. And as mean as it may sound, I do hold power over her. I will never do anything to harm her in the slightest, but regardless she cannot change my mind as I am the Pharaoh."

He turned to Yugi and took both of his hands.

"You are the one I love." He said. "Nothing will ever change that. I will give up my crown if need be."

"NO!" Yugi said clutching Atem. "You cannot give up your city for me. I will not let you. The people of Khemet need you! Kamaria and the palace needs you! I will leave before that would ever happen, so help me!"

Atem embraced Yugi.

"Yugi please, calm yourself." He said as the man in his arms shook. "That would be a last resort situation. I have no intention of giving up anything..at least right now."

Yugi sniffed a little, unaware he had been tearing up.

"Really?"

Atem smiled down at him gently.

"Of course not." He said. "We will tackle that if that time comes, but that time is definitely not now."

Yugi smiled up at him.

"Okay." He said quietly.

Atem couldn't help himself and kissed Yugi warmly. He would indeed give up all he had if he could live a humble life with Yugi. But he knew Yugi would do anything in his power to make sure that did not happen. He had just gotten Yugi back, he was not about to risk losing him again.

"Now let us go into the city." He said. "There is so much I want to show you since you were last here!"

Yugi nodded happily as Atem took his hand and they headed to the stables where the chariots were being prepared. But of course, Yugi being Yugi could not escape the nagging worry in the back of his mind. He would indeed leave Khemet before Atem would ever give up the throne. It would be a huge heartbreak for him, but he could not be selfish and let desire overcome the needs of a city that needed a strong and kind pharaoh like Atem to rule.

No, he would never let that happen.


	11. Chapter 11

The city of Khemet was full of celebration as the people watched the chariot carrying Pharaoh Atem and his similar looking counterpart Yugi, being pulled down the sandy road. Seth and the guards had them flanked though in case anyone tried to get to Atem. However, by Atem's command the guards were also required to hand out gold, fruit, and grain to people. Atem always wanted to treat his people to something nice when he was near. Though many were also showering Atem with the same rewards

 

Yugi watched in awe as Atem greeted his people. He waved and smiled, he didn't even flinch when an older woman was somehow able to bypass the guards, grab Atem's hand and cried tears of worship and prayer to him. He smiled and held her hand kindly, thanking her for generous words before the guards moved her away.

 

Yugi was a bit more shall we say, camera shy. He was not a fan of huge crowds and did not know how they would react seeing him standing next to the beloved pharaoh.

 

“To say you are popular is an understatement.” Yugi said above the cheers of the crowd.

 

Atem laughed

 

“I am grateful for their support.” Atem said. “I do not ask for such worship, but, well..”  
  


“Comes with the territory?” Yugi said.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Yugi smiled. He could see the look of genuine pride on Atem's face. It was not about him. All he cared about was the happiness of his people.

 

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Yugi turned and saw a little boy on the shoulders of a taller girl. The boy was holding a shiny red apple. Somehow the two had found a way to get close.

 

“It's for you!” The girl said balancing who appeared to be her brother. “He wanted to give it to the friend of the pharaoh.”

 

“Pharaoh friend!” The boy said happily.

 

Yugi smiled. “Why thank you.” He said taking the applie.

 

Suddenly a guard appeared.

 

“Move away from the chariot!” The guard exclaimed in a frightening voice making the two children flinch. The guard reached a large hand onto the shirt of the boy.

 

“Wait!”Yugi said. “It is alright! They meant no harm!”

 

“Sorry, but anyone could pose a threat to the pharaoh!” The guard said. “Even children.”

 

“But not in this case!” The voice of Atem said. “Release the children.”

 

The guard looked surprised.

 

“But my pharaoh?” He said.

 

“You heard me.” Atem said glaring at the guard.

 

Reluctantly, the guard released the child.

 

“That is quite a nice apple.” Atem said looking over Yugi and then the children. “Thank you for giving such a gift to my dear friend.

 

He reached into the small sack tied to his waist and pulled out 2 gold coins.

 

“You take these with my blessings.” He said smiling. “And may the gods be with you both.”

 

The two children's smiles were about as bright as the gold coins in their hands.

 

“Thank you pharaoh!” They said and quickly ran away.

 

Atem smiled as the chariot continued its route.

 

“Don't eat that apple just yet Yugi.” Atem said.

 

“Why not?” Yugi asked. “I thought you trusted those two children?”

 

“I do.” He said. “But unfortunately many hands can play before reaching those of children. We will need it to check it first.”

 

Yugi nodded and shivered. No matter how kind Atem was, he was not immune to enemies and those enemies would seek to Atem, in any way. It was a frightening thought.

 

The chariot turned and soon approached a large building whose construction was visible, but looked to be nearly done. They stopped and Atem immediately hopped out.

 

“Ah magnificent!” He said. “Everything is almost completed!”

 

“What building is this Atem?” Yugi asked.

 

“This, my dear friend, is Khemet's new orphanage!” Atem said with a grin. “No longer will the lost children of my city live on the streets. I am going to make sure they will be brought up with all the care they need.”

 

He surveyed the area and put his hands on his hips.

 

“Although we need some more greenery.” He said. “I should see about getting some more flowers and small trees. I also need to make sure the windows are large enough to let in proper light.”

 

Yugi couldn't help himself and giggled.

 

“Never pictured you as a decorator Atem.” Yugi said.

 

Atem laughed.

 

“There is nothing wrong with having some taste.” He said. “After all I want the children to see this place as nurturing and open. Not gloomy.”

 

A middle aged woman appeared in the entrance way.

 

“My pharaoh!” She said with a bow.

 

“Ah Chione so good to see you!” He said. “ Yugi, this is Chione. She is going to be the head of the orphanage's operations and I can see just from the outside everything is coming along splendidly.”

 

The woman named Chione frowned.  
  
“I wish I could say for the inside.” She said.

 

Atem's smile fell.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

She motioned for the group to follow her inside. The workers inside were busy assembling beds, tables, painting the walls. They all turned and bowed when Atem entered.

 

She led them to a small area and what Atem and Yugi saw made their hearts sink.

 

“Oh no.” Yugi asked.

 

“What is this?” Atem asked. “This place was not even open!”

 

A group of four young children were huddled in a corner playing quietly. On the other end of a room a young girl holding an infant was sitting at a chair. Her eyes spoke of both defense and fear.

 

Chione sighed.

 

“Apparently when word was out that you were opening a new home for the orphaned children of Khemet, some people thought it best to give us a head start. These children were literally left on the steps of the door. The girl however, came to us, looking for salvation. I apologize my pharaoh, they have been living here as we have finished constructing. I have made sure they have not been in anyone's way and providing them enough food and shelter to get by. I could not leave them alone.”

 

Atem held up his hand.

 

“No apology is necessary Chione.” He said. “You did a noble thing. But it appears we are going to have speed up production. I fear these children are not going to be the first to arrive so quickly.”

 

He looked over at the young girl and baby.

“Did the young lady say why she sought salvation.”

 

Chione shook her head.

 

“She spoke little saying that she and the baby had been living off of the streets and feared for their lives. She was quite exhausted when she came and both she and the little one were a bit undernourished.”

 

“Did she tell you her name?”

 

“She said her name is Rana and the baby is Eshaq.”

 

Atem nodded and turned to his guards.

 

“Seth, send word to the palace. I want enough food and supplies gathered to make sure these children are set for a week if not more.”

 

Seth nodded and ordered a guard to head back to the palace.

 

He then turned to the workers.

 

“I apologize but it appears you all will be working some longer hours.” He said. “We need to get this place up and running as soon as possible. Rest assured you will be rewarded more than just regular salary for it.”

 

The workers bowed and went back to their tasks.

 

“Thank you my pharaoh.” Chione said. “We are most grateful.”

 

A slight snarl was heard and Atem and Yugi saw Rana glaring at them. Chione scolded her slightly, but Atem put his hand on her shoulder.

 

“That's alright Chione.” He said. “I have a feeling there is more to Rana than what she has divulged to you.”

 

“I feel the same.” She said. “But she will not be open up and I fear forcing her will make her leave.”

 

Yugi took this all in with a heavy heart. How can anyone just leave their children behind, especially when Atem was pharaoh? Surely he could have helped them if word had gotten out to their family or families?

 

He felt some pressure push against his ankle and realized the ball the children were playing with had gone out of bounds as they say. Instead of retrieving it, the children huddled close together with apprehension.

 

Yugi smiled, picked up the ball, and approached the children.

 

“Hi, my name is Yugi.” He said kneeling down. “Can I play too?”

 

The smiles that slowly crossed the children's faces was something Yugi could only describe as..golden.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Atem could not hold back his admiration as he watched Yugi play with the small children. They were just rolling a ball to each other, but he could see Yugi had a way with them. When a little girl decided to sit on his lap, he did not push her away, but rather welcomed her with kindness. Soon the children too wanted to know this new person in their group and the ball was left abandoned as they surrounded Yugi with curious eyes. They touched his hair and his face. They held his hands and saw his skin was different from theirs.

“Hehehe.” Yugi said. “Careful, you guys are quite strong!”

The sound of his laugh made them giggle in that all too familiar child shyness.

“I wish I had some candy or a toy for you.” He said to them.

“I think that can be arranged!” Atem said approaching.

The children suddenly became nervous and hid behind Yugi.

“Oh it's okay.” Yugi said. “He's my friend.”

Atem knelt down and pulled some treats from his small purse.

The children's eyes widened at the handful of sweets.

“Go on.” He said. “They are for you!”

Yugi gave the children a reassuring smile. He could tell that they feared strange adults. Considering they had seem to be cast aside by them, he could not blame the children for their anxiety.

Nevertheless, the little hands snatched the candy and they ran back behind Yugi.

“You have nothing to be afraid of anymore.” Atem said to them. “You will be safe now, I..” He then looked at Yugi and felt his heart warm. “No, I mean,we, will make sure of that.”

Yugi blushed as Atem brushed his hand on his shoulder.

Atem then looked up at Rana who was watching with cautious eyes.

“And the same is extended to you and the child you hold as well.” He said. “You will be protected.”

Rana turned her back to them. Yugi and Atem looked at each other worriedly. 

“Rana, now, please.” Chione said. “You must show your manners, this is the pharaoh after all.”

“No it is alright Chione.” Atem said. “Rana, I may be the pharaoh, but I am not a monster. Neither is my dear friend Yugi here or Chione. If there is something I can do to help you, please tell me.”

After what seem like an eternity a quiet voice broke through.  
“Can you change the past?” She whispered. “Are you so God-like that you can fix what happened?”

She turned to Atem, angry tears wanting to spill from her eyes.

“I am afraid I cannot.” He said.

“Then what good are you!?” She yelled fiercely. A guard heard and approached.

“You watch what you say girl!” He warned her. “Or you can find yourself in a dungeon than in this nice place”

Atem turned to him annoyed.

“I did not ask for your interjection.” He said. “She is free to speak however she wants to me. And I do not appreciate threats in my presence without my permission. I may need to be guarded, but I will not let you or anyone else speak for me.”

The guard bowed embarrassed.

“My apologies my King.” He said.

“Apologize to her!” Atem said pointing at Rana. “You had no right to threaten her in such a manner and look, you also upset the baby?”

It was true the baby had awoken and started to fuss. Rana rocked the baby gently to calm him.

The guard meanwhile looked at Atem in surprise. Apologize? To a street child who just insulted their Pharaoh?

“Well?” Atem said. “Or maybe that dungeon is where you need to be for awhile to remember your position?”

The guard turned to Rana.

“Apologies.” He said with a slight bow.

Rana was amazed as Atem shooed the guard away telling him if he needed something to do to help the construction workers. She suddenly felt tired and sat back down in a chair. Atem pulled up a chair near her and stared at the baby who had calmed now.

“That is a strong child.” He said. “Is he your brother?”

Without looking at Atem, she sighed shakily and shook her head.

“He, he is my son.” She said.

Yugi then came to Atem's side.

Rana shirked away.

“It is alright.” Atem said. “He is my dear friend, as we have said. He is not like the guards. He can be trusted. But Rana, how old are you?”

“I am sixteen.” She uttered. “I will be seventeen in two months.”

Both Atem and Yugi's hearts sank. 

“Tell me Rana.” Atem said. “How did you end up here?”

She shook her head. 

“No.” She uttered. “You'll take him, I can't let you take him.”

She held the baby close to her as she wept.

Yugi went to Rana's other side.

“No one will take your baby.” Yugi said gently. “Pharaoh Atem would never do such a thing!”

“Yes, yes he will!” Rana cried. “My baby and I are trash. They have told me so! We are unworthy of Khemet.”

“That is not true!” Yugi said. 

“He is right Rana.” Atem said. “I would never separate a good mother from her child. Whose is this “they” of which you speak?”

“Everyone!” She said. “The people, my parents, even..”

“Even?” Atem urged.

Rana sniffled

“Even the man who did this!” She said. “I didn't do anything! All I did was walk home, but he grabbed me, he pulled me into the alley, I told him to stop but he said he would kill me! He..he!”

Her words were swallowed by sobs. Yugi could not help himself and wrap his arms around her gently and let her cry. 

Atem remained silent as Yugi soothed the girl. 

Chione approached.

“Here let me take Eshaq.” She said. “I will put him where you can see him.”

Rana reluctantly handed the baby to Chione and true to her word she put him in a small wooden cradle in her sight.  
Rana wiped her eyes.

“Rana?” Atem said. “What happened after?”

“I was a mess.” She said. “When he finished, he just left me there. Just ran off. I didn't know who he was. When I finally made it home, my parents were waiting for me. When they saw how I looked they realized what had happened. They...they blamed me. They said I must have done something to have angered Ra, that was a like a common street woman and it was my punishment. They were angry with me for a long while. Then we realized, I was with child.”

She sighed.

“At first it seemed like my parents were no longer mad at me.” She said. “We just, existed. Then the next thing I know, I am giving birth to Eshaq. My mother helped me with his birth. I thought with him being born, things would be better. He was created by a monster, but it was not Eshaq's fault. I thought maybe Ra and my family would forgive me by being a good mother to this child. And I could not help but love this child the minute he was placed in my arms.”

Rana looked over at the cradle holding her sleeping baby.

“That did not happen, did it?” Atem asked.

Rana looked down.

“My parents disowned us two weeks after Eshaq was born. They thought of us cursed and would bring nothing but dishonor to our family. I barely remember what happened for those first few days, but then I somehow came here.”

She turned to Atem.

“So can you look at me now and defend me?” She said. “Everyone thought I enticed this man, that I put some spell on him. All I did was walk home? As a King, whose followers see you as a god, can you still act as though my life has purpose when it has been told it brings shame?”

Atem looked at her right in the eyes.

“Rana.” He said. “There is nothing shameful about you. In fact, what happened to you was a great injustice.”

“And I am not the only one.” She said. “There are plenty of girls in the city who have been in the same place as I and Eshaq and they have ended up worse. We are a threat.”

“No way!” Yugi said. “You are not a threat! It's those creeps that are a threat! Atem, do you think there is anything you can do?” 

But he could see though the wheels in Atem's mind were turning. 

After awhile, he stood up and approached Chione. 

“Chione, Rana and her baby are welcome to stay here as long as they like. If she would like to even work here when she regains her strength, let me know and a salary will be set for her.”

Rana looked up at Atem in surprise.

“Really pharaoh?” She said. “Why do you want to help me?”

“Because you are not trash and you did not deserve what happened to you.” He said putting his hand on her shoulder. “And you opened my eyes to another problem that Khemet needs to resolve. Trust me, I will not let people like your attacker get away with such actions and will not let the victims suffer. Think of this as my penance to you.”

Rana did not know what to say. She burst into fresh tears and gratefully kissed the hand that gently held her shoulder. 

“Thank you pharaoh!” She sobbed. “Thank you!”

Atem stroked her hair and looked up at Yugi. Yugi smiled, his own eyes bright and almost glistening with tears. He was so proud of Atem. He truly grown into a true leader. Yugi did not think he could be anymore in love with Atem. But in that very moment, he found that his love for Atem was stronger than it had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter was not meant to be one of political or personal belief nor was it based on any true situation. It is meant to be more how Atem sees that his city still has a lot of improving to do. I apologize though if this chapter might have been a little of a hard read for anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> You may see the same story under the name Citrine Rain. That is me, so no work is being stolen.


End file.
